Rise of The Pookas
by Pchanny
Summary: A strange island has sufaced near the coast of Australia. Upon further investigation The Guardians find that the Pooka race has returned, but for only a short matter of time. Will Bunny choose to stay with his fellow Guardians or will he chose to leave so that he may live out his days among his fellow Pookas. BunnyxSophie Shipping.
1. Tickle Fits

**Tickle Fits**

Sun pierced through the clouds lighting The Warren with its marvelous glow. Easter eggs wondered around the forest socializing with each other from time to time. All was at peace…that was until a figure quickly ran pass a couple of bushes startling several of the eggs.

Huffing and puffing the figure is revealed to be a young woman in her late teens.

Making her way up the hill, the startled girl pulls her long beautiful blonde hair away from her face as her piercing green eyes quickly glare around The Warren as if she were searching for something.

"Now where could he be?"

A rustling sound coming from behind forces her to turn around just in time to see the Pooka pouncing towards her.

"GOTCHA!"

Tackling the girl, they both tumble down the hill in such a childish state that several eggs were forced to run for their tiny lives just to get out of the way.

On her back, Sophie couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably as the Pooka held her down.

Flicking her head, Bunny smiles over his tedious victory.

"I believe that's 5-0 now. Am I right? What I tell ya ankle-biter? Pooka's are the best when it comes ta hide and seek! "

Exasperated by the score board, Sophie brushes the Pooka's hand away from her forehead.

"First off! What did I tell you about calling me an ankle-biter and secondly…you cheated!"

Surprised, Bunny stares down at her with a quizzical look.

"Cheated? Come on now? Nah need ta be spiteful. Just admit it. I won."

Feeling courageous, Sophie stares the Pooka in the eyes and boldly says,

"Make me."

Staring up, her eyes soften as she makes direct eye contact with Bunny's beautiful amber green eyes. Their eyes had lingered a bit too long making the Pooka a bit uncomfortable. Taking charge he brings their attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Threats are not taken lightly here at The Warren. I guess I have nah choice but ta, tickle the truth out of yoos! "

A shocked expression fills the girl's face.

"Bunny! NO! No tickling!"

Ignoring her pleas, he reaches for her sides and begins to tickle her.

"Ha..HA! BUNNY! HA HA HA! I'm HA HA! SERIOUS! HAHAHA! **STOP!**"

She aggressively pushes the hands away and gets up, leaving the Pooka behind to wonder exactly what he did wrong.

"Soph?"

The girl walks over towards one of the painted ponds and abruptly takes a seat on a nearby rock.

As of late Bunny couldn't understand what exactly was going on with Sophie. Every little thing now and then would set her off and she would get angry with him, yet she would never tell him exactly what he was doing to set her off in the first place.

Getting up he takes a seat by the girl. Not one to deal with such things, he pulls out an egg and begins to paint it. It was his way of dealing with uncomfortable situations such as this one.

"What's wrong?"

Flustered, she lets out a loud sigh.

"Nothing…forget it."

Now it was his turn to be annoyed.

"Wh- Nothin'? How could ya be mad at nothing when you're obviously mad about something?"

"Like I said! It's nothing!"

"Come on Soph! We can't be doin' this every time we meet. It's like all of sudden I can't do nothing right!"

"Maybe it's something you're not doing. Ever think about that?"

"What is that even suppose ta mean? "

Just as Sophie was about to yell out in frustration, a vision of the Northern Lights fills the sky.

"Bunny."

She points up towards the sky so that Bunny could see what she was seeing.

Turning around, his voice takes on a more serious tone.

"You need ta go. I'm needed at the Pole."

Thumping his foot a portal appears beneath him.

Sophie runs up and wraps her arm around his.

"I'm coming with you."

"This could be serious Soph. You should really head home."

"No fair! Jamie's probably already on his way over to the Pole with Jack. Come on! You never take me with you! Just this once. Please?"

Knowing the Pooka all too well she began to stare back at him with those puppy dog eyes.

Wincing he rolled his eyes and growled,

"Fine."

Cheering, she quickly jumps on the Pooka's back and wraps her arms around his neck.

Looking over his shoulder with a concerned look he asks,

"Remember how this is done?"

"Of course! It's only been 10 years since I've ridden your back."

"Alright then! Hold tight!"

Not sensing the sarcasm in the girl's voice, Bunny jumps into the tunnel with no warning.

"BUNNY! **Wait!**"

Laughing, Bunny runs at full speed, confusing the girl's screams for cheers.

With the Pooka 'cheering' along with her, Sophie had no choice but to hang on to his neck for dear life.

"BUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The Northern Lights lit the way as the pair hastily made their way towards the Pole.


	2. To the Island

**To the Island**

The Pole was just as hectic and bustling with life despite the fact that Christmas was not for another couple of months.

Jamie had taken a seat by the fireplace with Sandy as the pair sipped on their eggnog.

Jack was flying about, getting bored with each passing second.

North stood by his globe, intently staring at one spot in particular. He was too distracted to even notice Jack freezing several of his elves from sheer boredom.

Tooth as usual fluttered about talking a mile a minute over her fairies, ordering them to keep up the good work on collecting the teeth from the children of the world.

Jamie nearly spills his drink when a portal appears inches from where he was sitting.

The Pooka, still laughing jumps out of the tunnel with a distraught Sophie in tow.

Standing tall, Bunny takes on a more serious look when he realizes that he was the last one to arrive.

Unhinging the frightened girl from his neck, he takes a moment to look back at her when he realizes she looked a bit worse for wear.

"You ok there ankle-biter?"

Taking a deep breath in, she attempts to fix her hair using her fingers for a comb.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine. Can I ask you a question? What part of 'wait' don't you understand?"

Surprised, he looks around the room pointing over to the girl to show them exactly what he's been putting up with for the last couple of weeks.

"See? This is what I'm talkin' about."

"You've been talking about me? Behind my back!?"

Lifting his arms up as if showing a sign of defeat, he pleads for his friend's help.

"I honestly don't even know how ta respond to that without gettin' yelled at."

Jamie stands to greet the pair and to share some advice with the Pooka.

"No worries Bunny. She's like that with everybody. You're lucky that you don't have to slowly succumb to the horrible fate of having to deal with her on a daily basis."

Placing a hand on her hip, she demands for her brother to explain himself.

"Umm excuse me? I am not like that with everybody."

"Ummm yeah you are. Even Jack can testify on my behalf."

Meanwhile in the background Jack was hoping that Jamie would have seen him gesturing for him to stay out of it.

Looking over Jack can clearly see Sophie giving him THE look.

"Jack doesn't count! It's only because you two goofballs choose to tease and taunt me on a daily basis with all sorts of snow pranks and childish nonsense!"

Finally chiming in, Jack floats over to stand alongside Jamie.

"Pranks? I've put a lot of time and effort into those 'pranks'. Show my snow a little respect."

"I will, as soon as you two decide to grow up and show me a little respect! Seriously it's like I'm dealing with two brothers now!"

The bickering continued even as North persistently looked at the globe. A snug on his pants grabs hold of his attention.

Widening his eyes at the sudden realization that somebody was vying for his attention, he looks down to see Sandy standing there with a displeased look on his face.

"Sandy! What is wrong my friend?"

He points over towards the disputing group.

Smiling North takes it as if Sandy was letting him know that everybody was here.

North turns to face the group to inform them of the globe's latest events.

Lifting his sleeves just enough to reveal his Naughty and Nice tattoos he starts.

"FRIENDS! So happy you could make it. We have a situation on our hands."

The bickering quickly stops as the group turns to face the older man.

Tooth flutters over to give Jack a gentle smack on his head when she sees him sticking out his tongue in Sophie's general direction.

"What's going on North? Why have you summoned us?"

"You see my friends. Something mysterious happened last night."

Holding a remote, he points it directly towards the globe and presses a button.

The globe quickly rotates and stops when Australia comes to full view.

Bunny is the first to realize that something was off.

"What's that?"

He points to what appears to be a nearby island.

"That is what we need to find out."

Jack floats over to get a closer look.

"So what you're telling us is that whatever that thing is just _happened _to magically appear last night? How is it even possible for something of that size to just suddenly appear without any of us knowing?"

North maintains his focus on the island and replies in a somber tone,

"That's what worries me Jack, it's not possible and yet it managed to. Unless…"

Tooth steps in to share her words of wisdom.

"Unless it really is magic."

Bunny's ears perk towards the word.

"Magic? Isn't that a thin' of legends?"

Jamie couldn't help but point over to Bunny and slyly say,

"Says the Easter Bunny."

Tooth flutters over to Jamie and explains.

"What Bunny means to say is that we don't posses magic, we posses our own magical traits and abilities. The magic we're dealing here is the art of producing a desired effect or result through the use of incantation, ceremony, ritual, the casting of spells or various other techniques that presumably assure control of supernatural agencies or the forces of nature."

"Wait? Isn't that what we humans do now?"

"Yes well…how can I say this without sounding hurtful? Humans merely _mock_ the ability of magic and can't really _perform_ magic."

"So you're saying?"

Floating over Jack gives Jamie a supporting pat on his back.

"She's basically saying that all humans suck at magic. Like every single one of you. Your mom, your aunt, your uncle, you, Sophie, your future kids-"

Faking a smile he pulls Jack's hand off him.

"I think I get it Jack…thanks."

Smiling, the snow sprite playfully replies,

"Anytime!"

Flashes of images appear above Sandy's head as North nods in reply.

"You're right Sandy. The only thing we can do is to head over and to see for ourselves exactly what we're dealing with."

Sophie then nervously asks,

"What if it's Pitch?"

North shook his head.

"Impossible. There is no way for him to posses this amount of magic. Something of this caliber would have to take hundreds of knowledgeable beings to cast not to mention an endless source of time."

Taking a seat above the fireplace, Jack crosses his legs and looks over the group standing before him.

"Looks like we have no choice."

The group of Guardians nods in agreement. It is their duty to protect the children of the world and if this 'thing' possessed any sort of threat it was their job to put a stop to it.

Putting on his jacket North lifts his sword and motions for the Guardians to follow him.

"To the sleigh!"

Rolling his eyes Bunny pauses to put his thoughts together.

"Not this again."

Smiling, Sophie takes the Pooka's hand into hers.

"Don't worry Bunny. You can hold my hand if that'll help ease the trip."

Feeling a cough coming, he gently pulls his hand away and coughs into it.

"Um…maybe yoos should sit by Jamie for this go about. Yeah?"

The comment wasn't meant to be hurtful, but it was clear to him that he had struck a nerve with the girl.

"Yeah…sorry I thought-"

She doesn't finish, she rushes ahead to sit next to Jamie and Jack.

Tooth takes notice and flutters over to Bunny.

"Bunny! That wasn't very nice."

"I know. I'm sorry Tooth its just-nevermind."

He takes a seat in the back as he intently kept his eyes on the back of Sophie's head.

Crossing his arms he looks away and redirects his focus to looking outside the sleigh.

With everybody in, North smiles.

"Everybody ready!? GOOD! Buckle up!"

Bunny is the first to correct North. He wasn't going to be fooled again.

"You know bloody well that there aren't any seatbelts on-"

Before he could finish North takes the reins and signals for the reindeers to go.

"HERE WE GO!"

They all shoot back from the force of the reindeers sprinting forward.

Sophie loses her grip and falls directly into the Pooka's lap.

Shocked they look into each other's eyes. Bunny could clearly see the blush running across her face.

Embarrassed he takes the girl and places her in the seat next to him.

"North yoos bloody gumby! You're goin' ta get us all killed!"

North pays no mind to the angry Pooka.

Grabbing into his jacket he reveals a snow globe.

Gently whispering to it he says,

"To the island."

With a flash the sleigh runs directly into the portal and vanishes.


	3. Kingdom of Eden

Kingdom of Eden

The portal opens lighting the way for the reindeer as they prance through the clouds.

Everybody on board was attentively staring down below looking for any type of signs giving away the location of the island in question. Peering over the distance, North takes notice of a mysterious fog creeping up on them.

"Fog?"

Tapping his weather meter reader, he looks up once more to assure himself that his old eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Noticing something's up, Jack floats over towards North.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the reader. It's not picking up the fog. It's showing that there should not even be a single cloud in the sky."

"Maybe it's broken."

"Bah! Impossible! Yetis make sure that everything on sleigh is ready to go on moment's notice."

Worried, Jack takes a long hard look towards the fast approaching fog.

"Then tell me North. What exactly are we about to head into?"

"I…I don't know."

"Just a hunch and stop me if I'm wrong, but _**maybe**_ we shouldn't head directly into things we're not sure about."

"Don't be silly! It's just fog Jack! What's the worst that could happen?"

Slapping the reigns, the reindeers pick up speed and head directly into the fog.

The crew finally takes notice of North's actions and grows nervous.

Taking a seat, Tooth tightly hugs Sandy whom was intensely studying the fog.

Eyes widening, the Sandman pulls away from Tooth and runs towards North.

Jumping madly he points over towards the fog as images panickly flash above his head.

Confused, North looks down at the Guardian a bit irritated.

"What is it now Sandy?"

Flashes appear above his head as North's eyes widen.

The man looks straight ahead and finally notices that there was something off about this fog.

"Can it be? Magic?"

Jamie sits up taking note of the panic taking hold of the sleigh's onboard passengers.

"What's happening?"

Bunny stands and sniffs the air. His ears perk upon the scent he's just picked up.

"NORTH! Turn around!"

Grabbing the reigns he forces the reindeers to turn, but it was too late. The fog was upon them.

Closing their eyes, they prepare for the worst.

Silence consumes the group as they get ready to face their fates.

Eyes shut close, Jack is surprised to hear and feel nothing.

Opening his eyes, he sees that they were simply riding through the fog.

Laughing he punches Bunny across the shoulder.

"What happened to the big bad Bunny? Scared Cotton Tail?"

The Bunny gives the boy a death glare.

"If I'm not mistaken Snowflake, yoos nearly shitted your trousers."

North breathes a sigh of relief and smiles.

"Whew! Now THAT was a close one!"

Lifting the reigns he commands the reindeers to strive on despite the fog.

"HEEYA!"

The sleigh begins to sloppily rock as the deer begin to struggle to maintain flight.

Falling backwards, Jack peers over with an astonished look on his face towards Tooth who has also fallen.

Pushing herself up she shockingly states,

"I…I can't fly!"

Panicked Jack looks down at his hands.

"I can't use my frost!"

Rushing forward Bunny stands over by North and yells,

"**Land the bloody thin' before**-"

The sleigh begins to drop as the reindeers lose their ability to fly.

Hanging on tight they all begin to scream at the realization that they were crashing.

Jamie holds on to Sophie, while secretly hoping that this wasn't the end for them.

North keeps hold of the reigns as he desperately attempted to regain control over the incapacitated reindeers.

"HOLD ON!"

The Guardiansdo as they're told and hold on as the ground neared the doomed sleigh.

With one last gasp they close their eyes as they make contact with the ground.

Sound of birds could be heard as the warmth of the sun shined against her body.

Fluttering her eyes, she weakly sits up and places a hand on her head.

"Wh-what happened?"

Sitting up Jamie rubs his head as he replies to his sister.

"I don't know. Is everybody alright?"

One by one the Guardians begin to get up from the crash.

Unaffected the reindeers casually strolled around grazing on the fresh green grass.

Stretching, Tooth gets up and attempts to fly, but to no avail.

"What ever happened, it took our powers."

With no powers Sandy was unable to speak. He tried his best, but no matter how hard he tried no images would appear above his head.

Annoyed, that he had to walk around powerless, Jack irritably kicks a nearby rock.

"Great! Not only are we lost, but we're powerless. What else could happen?"

Bunny's eyes widen as he notices the fog fading, revealing some sort of structure.

"You might want ta hold your tongue on that one Snowflake."

Confused, the snow sprite turns around.

"Ummm guys… what's that?"

They all step forward in awe as a kingdom of some sort appears before them.

"Looks like we've found your island." Jamie states in a calmly matter.

Sophie is the first to ask the question that was floating on everybody's mind.

"So, now what do we do?"

Before anyone could answer, the huge golden doors abruptly open. Lights stream through growing ever brighter as it as the doors widened their distance from each other.

Avoiding damage to their eyes they all cover their own just until the light dimmered.

Pulling his arm away from his face, Bunny is the first to gaze over at the entrance.

There by the gate stood two tall figures.

Dropping his hand, the Pooka stares over at them in utter disbelief.

"I…impossible."

Tooth covers her mouth in complete shock as North approaches Bunny placing a hand on his shoulder gently stating,

"They're…"

Fixated on the pair of figures, Sophie whispers,

"Pookas."

Standing by the gates stood two tall armor wearing Pookas.

Taking notice of the group before them, they rush forward swords in hand.

Gasping, the girl instinctly runs and hides behind Bunny.

"ARMS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

Not wanting to cause any trouble they raise their arms.

More soldiers storm from the castle and begin to manhandle the group.

Angered by their mistreatment, Jack violently pulls away from the soldier's grasp demanding an explanation.

"HEY! We haven't done anything!"

Jack is then violently grabbed from behind and pinned to the floor.

With no powers, Sandy and Tooth are easily captured.

Putting up a valiant fight its only moments before North and Jamie are taken captive.

Standing guard, Bunny pushes Sophie behind him.

"Bunny?"

"Stay close Soph! I won't let them hurt you."

The guards close in on the Pooka and girl, swords out and ready if needed.

A scream coming directly from behind forces the Pooka to turn around.

A soldier had run up and violently grabbed Sophie by the hair.

Growling he runs over to her and violently kicks the soldier in the face.

"Back off!"

Letting go, the girl falls to her knees, as the Pooka rushes over to check on her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

Smiling up at the Pooka, her smile quickly turns to a frown when she notices a group of soldiers approaching them.

Gasping she shouts,

"Bunny!"

Turning around he is taken aback by the sheer amount of soldiers.

Not one to show fear, he takes a stand and smiles at the approaching soldiers.

"I rekon it's a fight you're lookin' for so it's a fight yoos blokes will get!"

The soldiers lift their swords ready to strike as the Pooka charges towards them.

"AHHHHH!"

"STOP!"

The soldiers freeze upon hearing the woman's voice.

With no room for error Bunny slams face first into one of the soldier's chest.

Falling backwards, Sophie rushes over and helps him up.

"Bunny! You ok!?"

Rubbing his head, he painfully replies,

"Yeah. What the bloody hell happened?"

The soldiers about face and get on one knee.

With the soldiers out of the way momentarily, Jamie and the Guardians cease the opportunity and begin to struggle against their restraints.

Sophie points over towards the gates and humbly states,

"She happened."

Looking up, Bunny's eyes widen as his eyes meet gorgeous purple ones.

There in front of him stood a tall beautiful female Pooka with fur as white as snow, her long beautiful silver hair cascaded down barely touching the floor. She wore a magnificently beautiful amber green dress that matched his eyes. The dress highlighted her body's every curve revealing to the group her modelesque figure.

"She…she's beautiful."

Snapping her head back towards him, Sophie's eyes fill with pain upon hearing him direct those words to another woman.

The woman steps down and walks over to the group.

Looking down she stops at each of them individually as if she were secretly analyzing them in her head.

Turning around, her eyes widen upon making eye contact with Bunny.

Swallowing hard, Bunny blushes when he is approached by the lovely woman.

"I've never seen you before."

As she is about to take another step closer a soldier intervenes.

"Princess! Be careful. We found them lingering the castle gates. For all we know they're intruders and should be dealt with as such."

Bunny and Sophie look back at the woman and in unison say,

"Princess?"

Placing a hand up she smiles.

"It's quite alright."

She brings her attention back to Bunny.

"I know every Pooka of this kingdom, yet I don't know you."

Rubbing the back of his neck Bunny begins to shyly laugh as a blush runs across his face.

"Um…well…you see…cough*"

Sophie was growing a bit agitated at seeing Bunny get so easily flustered around the Princess' presence.

The Princess gives the Pooka a quizzical look, before letting out a small laugh.

Rolling her eyes Sophie takes charge and answers for him.

"He's not from here **your** majesty."

The Princess was not prepared for such an answer.

"Not from around here?"

Bunny looks down at the girl with a scorn look.

Shrugging her shoulders, she crosses her arms and looks away from the Pooka.

"What!? She asked."

Meanwhile in the background an annoyed Jack could be heard screaming,

"Take your time Cottontail! It's not like any of us are tied up or anything!"

The Princess turns to glance over in the direction of the voice.

"Are those your friends?"

Composing himself he replies,

"Yes your majesty."

Another blush runs across his face as his ears fall back when the Princess walks over and places here face mere inches from the Pooka's.

Staring intently into his eyes her nose twitches.

Sophie was fuming on the inside over how close the Princess was getting to Bunny.

Swallowing hard Bunny nervously stutters,

"Um… your majesty?"

The Princess smiles.

"Release them. They mean no harm."

Shocked one soldier steps forward and argues,

"BUT your majesty!"

"You heard me. Do as I say."

Not wanting to further argue with her highness, the soldiers untie the remainder of the group and rejoin Bunny and Sophie.

"Come with me. While you are here you must meet with my father. All guests are required to meet with the king before they are allowed to venture throughout the kingdom."

Tooth nervously approaches the princess and asks,

"Um excuse me your majesty. Exactly where is here?"

"OH! Where are my manners? I am Princess Calla and this is the Kingdom of Eden."

Looking over to Bunny she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry. I never caught your name."

"It's E. Aster Bunnymund your majesty. Me mates here call me Bunny for short."

She takes a moment to process the name and teasingly smirks.

"Bunny. I like it."

Sophie then irritably replies.

"I'm sure you do."

Together they follow the Princess and make their way over to see the king.


	4. Throne Room

**Throne Room **

The kingdom was the epitome of Spring and new beginnings.

Little Pookas ran about filling the village with laughter and joy.

Flowers blossomed from every which way as the fountains flowed with sparkling water.

Bunny was in complete awe. He couldn't get enough of it. There were times where he had to pinch himself just to assure that he wasn't dreaming. He begged for himself not to wakeup. He wanted this to last forever.

A couple of little Pookas ran over to the new visitors circling them as they giggled.

Tooth was so transfixed by their adorableness as North would pick one up and toss the little Pooka up in the air.

Stopping, Bunny felt a small tug on his leg.

Looking down a little girl Pooka in an adorable spring dress signaled for him to lower himself to her level.

Bending down, he lovingly stares into the little girl's bright blue eyes.

"Well aren't yoos adorable"?"

The little girl sported bright pink bows on each ear.

Laughing she pulls out a small flower from her pocket and shyly gives it to him.

"For me?"

He playfully takes the flower and sniffs it.

"Thank you."

She nods before running off.

Calla gently places a hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Bunny. It appears you have accepted her marriage proposal."

He does a double take and looks back up at the Princess.

"What?"

"Here in Eden we propose by giving one a flower of our desire. If your mate deems you worthy they will accept and you will be married the following day."

"Well would yoos look at that. You reckon the liddle sheila would treat me ta tea before askin' me to be her husband."

Calla laughs,

"You truly are not from around here are you?"

He warmly returns the smile.

A harsh cough could be heard forcing the pair to look towards the source.

Standing there with her arms crossed, Sophie heatedly taps her foot.

"Aren't we supposed to be making our way to see the king?"

Blushing with embarrassment the princess resumes back to her duties.

"You're absolutely right. My apologies."

Turning around she leaves Bunny alone with the girl.

A bit upset Bunny faces Sophie.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with **you**? Ever since we got here you've been all goggly eyes for over there!"

A blush covers his face.

"Wh-what are yoos talkin' about? Nah I haven't!"

"Oh stop it Bunny! At times I feel like I have to close your mouth you're staring so hard."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing."

She purposely shoves her shoulder against his body and follows the group towards the castle.

Jamie and Jack pass the Pooka snickering.

"Oh don't yoos two start!"

North looked up to take in the sights. He was a bit impressed by the castle's design.

"Not bad, but my place is better."

Sandy gives the man a look suggesting that he didn't believe in that statement for a second.

Mouth gaped open; Tooth glanced over at the art work covering the walls of the kingdom.

"You're castle is so beautiful Princess Calla."

"Thank you. Our castle reaps on the history of our kind. We grow to learn from our history and build from it. We strive on the sole belief of achieving happiness, hope, and life."

There was one panting that struck a chord with Jack.

"Hey Bunny! Isn't that?"

Bunny looking over to where Jack was pointing was surprised to see images of The Warren.

Walking over the Princess looks up at the painting.

"This piece was drawn in respect to our ancestors. I remember my mother telling me stories about how Spring and Hope were born here. They call it-"

Bunny interjects and adds,

"The Warren."

"You've also heard stories about it growing up?"

"Stories? Nah, I live there."

Taken aback she looks back at the painting and back at Bunny.

"How could that be? The Warren is a place of legend."

"Well he is a Guardian." Jamie adds.

"A Guardian?"

"We're all Guardians, except for our friends Sophie and Jamie. They're just regular humans." Tooth adds sweetly.

The Princess shockingly stares at the siblings.

"Humans!?"

Confused, Jamie asks, "Yes, what did you think we were?"

"Looking over to Bunny she replies,

"I thought they were your pets!"

Taken aback Sophie yells,

"PETS!?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"It keeps getting better and better!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It's just here in Eden we don't think highly of humans. I personally never seen one and only assumed-"

Sophie furiously cuts her off.

"That we were pets!?"

"Well the way you were clinging on to Bunny earlier I assumed you were protecting your owner."

A blush covers Sophie's face.

Bunny lets out a short laugh only to stop when Sophie glanced over at him with a death stare.

"I'll have you know that I'm nobodies pet! Got that princess?"

Bunny places a hand on Sophie's shoulder and pulls the girl back.

"Enough Soph."

"She started it!"

"And I'm tellin' yoos ta end it."

Pulling her shoulder away from the Pooka she storms off.

"Can we get to the king already so that we can leave!?"

Regretting what she said she attempts to apologize for her actions.

"I'm sorry Bunny. I didn't mean-"

Stopping her he replies,

"It's quite alright Princess. She's just been a bit moody as of late."

Understanding, she leads the group into the king's chamber.

The room was gigantic.

Paintings of previous successors cover the walls leading to the throne room.

There in the back of the room sat a man of power.

His orange yellow fur was well groomed. A crown gently rested on his head. His clothes appeared to be made from the best silk. Each of his fingers donned a huge ring of various rubies. The only thing setting him apart was a scar running across his left eye.

He appeared to be having a deep conversation with another Pooka of taller stature. The Pooka appeared to share several tribal tattoos similar to Bunny's over his very well toned body, the difference being that his were white making it visible against his dark blue fur. His ruby red eyes pull away from the king's yellow ones as he turns to face the approaching princess.

Breaking eye contact the king looks over to see his daughter entering the throne room.

"Ah Calla, just the Pooka I wanted see. I was just finishing discussing with your brother about-"

"Yes father, but before that I have some guest I want you to meet."

Her brother crosses his muscular arms and gives her a quizzical stare.

"Guests? What guests?"

Turning around she waves the group over.

Appearing from the darkness they reveal themselves to the King and Prince.

Her brother is the first to voice his opinion.

"Humans!?"

Calla gives her brother a stern look.

"This doesn't concern you Dante."

"Of course this concerns me! It's my job as Captain of the Guards to know such things such as this! How could you be so foolish to let them in?"

The king slams his scepter to the floor, silencing the siblings.

"QUIET! I will not have such vulgarity in my throne room."

The pair bow, proving that they meant no disrespect.

"Come forward Calla."

She does as she is told and bows before the king.

"Please, introduce me to your guest."

Smiling, she rises and points over towards the group.

"These are the Guardians of Earth."

Her brother and father give each other a look upon hearing the word.

"Guardians?"

"Yes, and this here is Bunnymund."

Stepping forward, Bunny bows.

"Your highness."

A chuckle can be heard forcing the Pooka to look up.

He didn't quite understand why they were laughing and was feeling a bit awkward with each passing second.

Laughing, the king asks,

"Dear boy! Where are your clothes?"

Looking down, the Pooka doesn't quite understand.

"My clothes?"

Dante was loving every minute upon seeing how comfortable the Pooka was getting and rudely adds,

"Yes, your clothes. I'm not sure where you're from, but here we wear clothes."

Calla can read the embarrassment on his face and defends the poor Pooka from her brother's taunting.

"Dante! Don't listen to him Bunny."

Back to business, the king brings his focus back to Jamie and Sophie.

"I am not one to judge a book by its cover, but I would be lying if I said that you are welcomed here."

Crossing his arms, Dante smiles at his father's words.

Jamie steps forward and gets on one knee.

"Your majesty, you have my word when I say that neither me nor my sister have any type of bad intentions for you and your people."

In a serious tone he replies,

"I don't remember asking for your opinion."

Enough was enough and Sophie steps forward.

"Get up Jamie, he doesn't deserve your words! He's just a stubborn old man hiding behind his crown."

Jack rushes over and covers the girl's mouth and laughs,

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Humans and their humor! I still don't get it **BUT **once you do it's hilarious!"

The king's demeanor changes and he slowly gets up and stands by his throne.

Dante steps forward and approaches Sophie with his sword in hand.

"It would be wise for you to hold your tongue in the presence of a king! Otherwise you leave me no choice but to cut it off!"

Bunny rushes over and stares directly into Dante's ruby red eyes.

"The sheila's with me. You might wear your fancy togs here, but where I'm from a man doesn't lay a hand on a lady."

Smiling Dante takes a step closer and boldly states,

"Here I'm Captain of the Guards. What are you?"

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny!"

Another slam of the scepter brings everybody into order.

"Enough Dante!"

Lingering for a second as he stares deeply into Bunny's eyes, he steps away and rejoins his father by the throne.

The king glances down at Jamie and Sophie with a look of disgust.

"Humans are a detestable being. They take and they take until there's no more. They go against everything that we Pooka's believe in. We believe in life, hope and new beginnings. Humans have always attempted to steal our technology for their selfish needs. Centuries ago there was a battle to determine the fate of the world. We Pooka's fought with all our might and lost many that night, including my Queen. Her lost will forever be etched on my body and mind. I obtained this scar attempting to save her life as she carried my daughter Calla. It was because of this I was able to save Calla, but sadly not my beloved wife. Your words have no powers here humans. You are Calla's guest and her guests alone. I hold her responsible for whatever you do while staying at my kingdom. Be forewarned. You all are expected to leave in seven days before the sun sets."

He takes a seat and waves them off.

They all bow and take their leave.

With the door closed, the king turns to his son.

"Dante?"

"Yes father."

"I want you to keep an eye on them. If they appear to be a threat of any kind you have permission to kill them."

Smiling he looks back towards the doors.

"Yes, father."


	5. Separate Paths

**Separate Paths**

The group makes their way to the village square where they regroup after meeting with the king.

"I'm so sorry. Never did I expect for them to act out in such an unkind way."

Smiling, Tooth floats over and reassures the Princess.

"No need to apologize. We understand. It's our jobs as Guardians to protect the children as it is for your family to protect this kingdom."

The Princess places a gentle hand on Tooth's shoulder and smiles.

"Allow me to repay you. I wouldn't want you to leave here thinking negatively of us. I would love to show you around and to give you a better idea of who we are as Pookas."

Jamie takes the opportunity to approach the Princess and explain that he and Jack had other plans.

"I would love to Princess, but I think Jack and I would like to venture off on our own if you don't mind?"

"Of course."

Bunny points over to the pair threateningly.

"DON'T do nothin' I wouldn't do! You hear me!?"

Jack waves the Pooka off as he and Jamie head off in the opposite direction.

"How about the rest of you?"

Stretching North grabs hold of his growling belly.

"I think Sandy and I can agree that it's best if we get something to eat."

Sandy rubbing his belly licks his lips in agreement.

"Tooth? Sophie?"

Sophie is just about to agree to go with the pair but is stopped by Tooth.

"We girls are going to take a moment to catch up."

Stunned, Sophie glances back at the fairy and yelps,

"We are!?"

Giving the girl a stern look Tooth stresses on her reply,

"YES, we are."

Turning around the princess smiles at Bunny.

"I guess that means it's just you and me."

Nervously laughing, Bunny sheepishly replies.

"It looks like it."

"Come! Let's go get you some clothes!"

Taking his hand she leads the way.

Meanwhile Sophie kept looking back, wondering what the pair of Pookas were up to.

Finding a nearby bench under a shady tree, Tooth takes a seat.

"Can we talk?"

Pulling her eyes from looking back she agrees to take a seat by the fairy.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"You tell me. Why are you so mad at Bunny?"

"I'm not mad Bunny."

Tooth wasn't having it.

"You're not fooling anybody Sophie. We all see it."

Sophie looks away in a state of silence.

It was obvious that the girl was troubled, and Tooth wanted to know what was ailing her.

"I know it isn't any of my business, but you deserve the truth."

Turning around Sophie hangs on to every word.

"Which is?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but Bunny has been talking to me about you."

Worried she earnestly asks the fairy,

"What did he say?"

"I think he should be the one saying this…"

"No! Tell me! What did he say?"

"Promise you won't tell him I told you."

"I PROMISE!"

Trusting the girl, Tooth continues,

"He thinks things are changing between you and him, and he doesn't know what to do about it."

She could instantly feel the blood rush up to her face.

"What did he mean by that?"

"He wouldn't say. Just that he wished everything could back to simpler times like when you were a little girl."

That's not exactly what she wanted to hear.

Giving up, she flops back on the bench. Tooth could see the tears forming.

"What's wrong!? Why are you crying?"

"Can I be honest with you Tooth?"

"Of course! That's what friends are for."

"I care about Bunny."

"And so do we."

"No! I mean I care CARE for him."

Taking a moment to process the comment, the fairy's eyes widen.

"OH! You like him! Does he know?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He turned me down."

"Huh? Why?"

"It was so embarrassing. Long story short, he basically said that I would always be his little ankle-biter."

Tooth sat there not sure what to say to help ease Sophie's heart.

"Look Sophie, there are times where not everything works out the way we want them to. But if you really cared for Bunny, you would want him to be happy. This is something he's been dreaming about since the day I met him. He's been alone for so long. Let him have this. Please?"

She could hear Sophie sniffle as the girl half heartedly replied,

"I guess you're right. Who am I to get in between him and his happiness? I just thought…that I could play some part in that."

Getting up Sophie runs off.

"SOPHIE! I didn't mean-"

Defeated Tooth slaps the side of the bench.

"Darn it!"

Back at the village, Calla sat patiently as Bunny struggled in the changing room.

A sound of something crashing startles her and forces her to check up on the Pooka.

"Bunny, are you ok?"

She could have sworn that she heard a couple of curse words coming out from Bunny's mouth.

"Bloody hell, is this right? UGH!"

Another crash is heard.

The tailor glances over to the princess as if asking for permission to help.

Giggling, she signals the tailor to stay put.

A couple of minutes later, Bunny makes his way out in full Pooka attire.

Clasping her hands, Calla shows her approval for the outfit.

The Pooka was now sporting a button up long-sleeved amber green top overlaid by a black vest to match his black trousers.

"Aw Bunny! You look so handsome!"

"I would hope so! The bloody thin' nearly killed me when I put it over me head! I could have died!"

Laughing, Calla walks over and wraps a black tie around the Pooka's neck.

"NOW you're over exaggerating!"

Being so close, Bunny's nose fills with the scent of sweet flowers.

Done, she pats the Pooka in the chest.

"Perfect."

Looking up, her violet eyes meet with amber green ones.

Taking her hand he tenderly whispers,

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

This time it was her turn to blush.

Nervously pulling her hand away she playfully pulls her silver hair away from her face.

"Um…yes well. Shall we?"

Calla walks out with a flirtatious strut as Bunny dreamily sighs and follows her.

Soldiers surrounded the castle leaving no room for error.

Jamie and Jack on the other hand had other plans.

Instead of taking the above approach, the pair decides to take to the sewers.

"So remind me why we're doing this again Jamie?"

Holding up his cell phone to light the way, Jamie struggles to see where he is going.

"Something caught me while we were talking with the king. There's something more going on that they're not telling us."

"Which is?"

"Didn't it bother you when he specifically said that we needed to leave by the seventh day before sunset?

"Now that you mention it that was a bit weird."

"Exactly! Something tells me that the paintings we saw earlier will tell us what we need to know."

Peering up Jamie climbs up to check the surroundings.

"We're in!"

Securely inside, Jamie and Jack climb out and run for cover.

Voices coming from the throne room catch their attention.

Running over, they place themselves by the door.

Shocked, Jack whispers,

"Hey! Isn't that Calla's brother?"

Jamie gestures for the sprite to be quiet.

"What would you like for us to do sir?"

"I want you to keep an eye on them. Tomorrow marks the night of New Beginnings and I will not have any distractions. Calla was a fool to bring them here especially at a moment like this. We have a total of six days before we go back into hiding for an additional 500 years and I don't care or want these guests among us til then. Understood?"

The men salute.

"Yes sir!"

The men depart, leaving Dante alone.

"As king, I will make an example of these humans."

Stepping back Jamie, accidently hits a nearby table causing a vase to crash.

Shooting his head up, Dante runs towards the direction of the sound.

Violently opening the door, he takes a step into the now empty hallway.

Seeing the vase, he bends down and gives it a whiff.

Smiling, he walks back into the room.

"Looks like we got ourselves a couple of spies. Might have to take care of them sooner than later."

Running out, Jack and Jamie make their way back to the group.

"Jamie wait! Where are we going?"

"Where do you think? We got to-"

Jamie crashes against a furry wall.

Falling backwards, he is stunned to have hit something.

"Well well well…what do we have here?"

There standing before them was Dante along with two other soldiers.

Stepping forward Jack places himself in between the Pooka and Jamie.

"How the hell get down here so fast!?"

"I'm a Pooka, It's my job to be fast. Men."

The soldiers grab the pair.

"Bring them to the dungeon. I'll deal with them after our dinner tomorrow to commemorate the inauguration of the 'New Beginings'."

Fighting against his restraints Jamie shouts,

"You're really going to put us in jail!? For what charges?"

"For trespassing and spying. You're lucky I'm not having you hung for doing so in my kingdom no less!"

They are soon gagged and dragged away.

Sitting at the edge of a lake, Bunny and Calla watch as the sun begins to set in the Kingdom of Eden.

Resting her head on her knees, she curiously looks over to Bunny who was so transfixed on the sun that he doesn't notice.

"So, how do you like it here?"

"It's everythin' I dreamed of. I still reckon it's a dream and any minute I'm going ta wake and find myself alone in The Warren."

"I can't imagine, waking one day and finding yourself all alone."

"It was downright horrible, but that's before I became a Guardian. After that everythin' changed. I found myself surrounded by people who cared about me and I started alive again."

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel like, that that spot in me heart that could never be filled finally feels whole."

Smiling she presses her knees to her chest as she sits up straight, intrigued by the conversation.

"And why's that?"

Laughing he sits back and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, there's this sheila and she's a fair dinkum blue beaut' I mean phenomenal. She laughs at all me jokes, and I'm not one ta brag but she does find me handsome. She told me herself. Honest truth!"

Calla laughs and buries her head into her knees. Picking he head up she once again rests her head on her knees.

"She sounds pretty amazing. Who is this girl?"

"Me mum. I was reckonin' of me mum when I came here."

Blushing she embarrassingly laughs and playfully pushes Bunny.

He teasingly asks,

"What?"

"You're too much Bunny."

Taken aback upon feeling a hand being placed over her's she looks up to see Bunny staring fondly at her.

He doesn't say a word as he gently pulls her into a kiss.

Tenderly pushing her back on the grass, he lies by her side while maintaining the kiss.

Pulling away, his amber eyes meet with her violet ones.

They remained there speechless.

Taking his hand, she affectionately tells the Pooka.

"We're having a dinner tomorrow. I would love for you to come."

Smiling he warmly replies,

"I would love to."

Placing a kiss on his cheek she gets up.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow Bunnymund."

She playfully runs off, leaving Bunny to lie in the grass with a huge smile on his face.

Sighing with content he confidently tells himself,

"Aster me boy, yoos still got it."


	6. Revelations and New Beginnings

**Revelations and New Beginnings **

The day had virtually breezed by as the Guardians begin to get ready for tonight's dinner.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Sophie lays a hand on the navy blue dress left out for her by Calla's servants. By it, lied a letter directly from the Princess herself.

Picking up the letter she gives it another read through.

"Dear Sophie, I hope you're finding your stay here to be delightful. I would love for you and your friends to attend tonight's New Beginnings dinner. It's an important day for us Pookas and I know you'll have a good time. I have enclosed in the bag several dresses and shoes for you to chose from to wear. Enjoy and I hope to see you there. Sincerely, Calla."

Sighing she crumbles up the letter and throws it to the side.

Biting her thumb she ponders on whether or not she should attend.

A knock at the door catches her attention.

"Come in."

The door slowly opens revealing a somber looking Tooth.

"Hey."

Forcing a smile Sophie greets the fairy.

"Hey…"

Closing the door, Tooth cautiously approaches the girl.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I just needed some time alone."

Taking a seat by the girl, Tooth tenderly touches the dress that was lying on the bed.

"It's beautiful."

"I don't think I'm going."

Shocked, the fairy asks,

"Why not?"

"I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Too face Bunny?"

The girl takes a moment to ponder over the question.

"I'm scared that I'll have to face the facts that he does care about Calla and I don't want to know or see if she feels the same way for him."

Pained by the idea that Bunny was slipping from her fingers tears begin to flow from her eyes.

"It'll hurt too much."

The fairy takes her hand and tenderly says,

"I think you should come. It will mean a lot to me if you did and I'm sure Bunny would really like to see you there."

Sophie wipes a tear from her eye before smiling back at the fairy and nodding.

Tooth hugs the girl, before leaving.

"I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah. See you later Tooth."

Smiling Tooth leaves the girl alone to get ready.

Focused and determined to get the blasted tie on, Bunny curses up a storm as he struggles to get the damn contraption to work in his favor.

A knock at the door pulls him away from his battle.

Defeated he throws the tie towards the bed.

"Come in."

The fairy peeks her head in, just to make sure it was really safe to come in.

"You ok? I heard you screaming and figured you were fighting with someone."

Picking up the tie he shows Tooth the source of his frustrations,

"This tie's a few sandwiches short of a picnic and won't bloody go on! Nah matter how hard I try it doesn't work!"

Smiling she picks up the tie and wraps it around Bunny's neck.

She couldn't help but laugh at seeing how flustered Bunny was getting over a tie.

"There."

Turning back to the mirror, Bunny makes some final adjustments.

"Thanks."

Taking a seat by the bed, Tooth takes a moment before asking the Pooka,

"Can we talk?"

Fixing his tie, he looks over to Tooth via the mirror's reflection.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"It's about Sophie."

Paying no mind he continues to fix his tie.

"Ok…what about her?"

"What happened with you two?"

"What do yoos mean?"

Not one to waste time, Tooth gets to the point.

"I spoke to Sophie."

Curious he now turns to face the fairy.

"What she say?"

"She feels like your pushing her away. I don't blame her for feeling hurt. I've noticed the way you been treating her lately."

Taking a deep breath he takes a seat by Tooth.

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Ok then what is it?"

"Did she tell yoos that we kissed?"

"You kissed her!?"

"No…she kissed me."

"When? HOW!?"

"It was a liddle bit over a month ago. She came by The Warren actin' a bit off. I was painting me eggs and she was going on asking all sorts of questions and before I knew it her lips were on mine."

"What did you do?"

"What was I suppose ta do? She's Sophie. I watched her grow from this liddle thin' to see her become this beautiful woman. It's not like I haven't noticed, but it's weird. I've always seen her as me liddle ankle-biter and now she's asking for me to see her as this woman."

"Would you though?"

Frustrated he uncomfortably rubs the back of his neck.

"Ugh! I don't know! That's just askin' for heart break Tooth. She's a mortal. And besides if things went sour, it would hurt me too much not ta see her hanging about The Warren."

"How are things with you and Calla?"

"Boy are yoos a port full of questions tonight! Did Sophie tell you ta ask me all these questions?"

"No, I actually promised her that I wouldn't say a word."

Laughing he plops down on the bed.

"Remind me never ta tell yoos a secret. Bad enough I keep tellin' North all these things and he spews them all out after a couple of eggnogs."

"So…Calla?"

"She's amazin'. She makes me feel like I'm home. Even though it's been a couple of days, I want ta take it to the next level with her."

Shocked she covers her mouth and blushes at the thought.

"Is…is she that type of Pooka?"

Confused, Bunny's eyes widen as he begins to realize that Tooth was misunderstanding what he was saying.

"Oh come on Tooth! I didn't mean THAT level! I meant relationship wise! What kind of Pooka do yoos take me for? "

"I don't know! It's been a while since you…you know."

"Nope nope nope! I'm NOT havin' this conversation with you! Get out."

Pouting she gets up as Bunny walks her out.

"Fine. I'm going, but just remember Bunny. You mean a lot to Sophie and right now she needs you. I know things are looking great for you and Calla, but don't push Sophie away."

"You're right. Thanks Tooth."

They lovingly hug each other.

A soft cough forces the pair to look up to see Princess Calla uncomfortably standing by the door.

Tooth embarrassingly pushes away from Bunny.

"Good evening Tooth."

"Good evening Princess Calla."

"Was I interrupting something?"

Bunny steps forward and reassuringly says,

"Nah, she was just leavin'."

Taking note Tooth walks by the Princess before giving a small curtsey.

"I'll see you two at dinner."

Bunny opens the door allowing the Princess to step inside.

"She's delightful, and very pretty."

"Who Tooth? Oh yeah she's a joy ta be around."

"You've called?"

Nervous he coughs into his hand.

"Yes, yes I did."

He gestures for her to take a seat.

A bit nervous with the way the Pooka was acting she does as she is instructed.

"Is everything alright?"

Reaching into a cabinet he hides whatever he has pulled out behind his back.

"I want yoos ta close your eyes."

Questioning his motives, she takes a moment before closing her eyes.

She could hear some rustling in the background before hearing Bunny's voice again.

"Open them."

There in front of her was Bunny on one knee with the most beautiful rose she has ever seen.

Gasping her eyes widen.

"Bunny…"

"Please, don't panic. Let me explain. I know it's just been a couple of days, but when I'm with yoos it's like I can see me future in your eyes. It would mean everythin' if you would consider being my wife."

She lovingly takes his hand. Brushing his ears back she kindly asks,

"Is this what you truly want Bunny?"

He melts to her touch before adding,

"Yes, more than anythin'."

Smiling, she takes the rose from his hands.

"I would love to."

Not believing what he was hearing, he had to ask to reassure himself.

"Wh-what!?"

Laughing she pulls the Pooka into a kiss.

"I said yes. Yes!"

He lovingly lifts her up and twirls her around.

"YES! She said yes!"

The table was set and dinner was just about ready.

Bunny was waiting nervously at the bottom of the steps for Calla. She had left him earlier to get dress and had instructed him to wait for her at the bottom of the stairs leading into the dining room.

His ears perk when he hears the sound of heels in the distance.

Smiling he turns around and looks up to face his fiancé.

A soft gasp escapes his lips when his amber green eyes meet with soft green ones.

There at the top of the staircase stood Sophie in an elegantly beautiful navy blue dress with the top draping off to the side of her shoulders.

Her hair beautifully done, cascaded down brushing against her shoulders as she sported a crown full of flowers.

Her necklace hung gently around her neck with an amber green stone hanging above her ample cleavage. The ring around her index finger matched the stone putting together the entire look.

"Sophie?"

Smiling she holds onto the side of her dress and slowly makes her way down the stairs.

Rushing up he takes her hand and helps her down.

There was no hiding it; he was clearly in awe upon seeing the girl he watched grow up looking very much like a lady.

Blushing, Sophie brushes a hair away from her face.

"Hi Bunny."

"Hi…"

"Do you like my dress?"

"You look absolutely beautiful."

Standing there they stare deeply into each other's eyes.

Bunny gently pulls a hair back, as Sophie tenderly pushes herself into the touch.

"Oh Sophie! You made it!"

Bunny quickly pulls the hand away.

Sophie shakes her head in disapproval before looking up towards the Princess.

"Yes, your majesty. I came. Thank you for the dress. It's beautiful."

Giving Bunny one last look she makes her way to the dining room.

Bunny follows the girl with his eyes as Calla lovingly takes his arm.

"Shall we?"

Pulling himself together, he takes her arm and makes their way to dinner.

The dining area was exquisite. The entire place was covered with flowers of rare varieties and ones the Guardians have never seen before.

Everybody looked ravishing in their borrowed attires.

Sophie takes a seat by Tooth and is now sitting directly across from Bunny and Calla.

North takes a seat by Sandy.

North glances around the table when he quickly notices something.

"Where are Jack and Jamie?"

Sandy takes a look around and shrugs his shoulders.

The king enters with Dante and they take their seat at the very front of the gigantic table.

Before taking his seat, the king makes an announcement.

"Thank you all for coming. As many of you know tonight marks the night of New Beginnings and New Hopes and New Dreams. Tonight I step down as King as my son Dante takes his place on the throne for the next 500 years as I did when my father stepped down and pledged me in as king. I know my son will take care of Eden and carry on with what I've left him. Should anything happen to Dante during his time as king, and only if he has not bared a child at that time then Calla will have to step forward and take claim of the throne."

Calla bows her head in acknowledgement of her responsibilities.

"I will ask for all of you to rise and pledge a toast to Dante. The new king of Eden."

Raising a glass everybody cheers.

"Dante will begin his responsibilities as king starting tomorrow morning. Tonight, we feast! Enjoy my friends!"

Before he could sit down, Calla takes a stand clanging her glass with a fork.

"I would like an announcement."

All eyes are brought to her, with Dante's especially paying close attention.

"Bunny?"

Nervous, Bunny stands by the princess whom lovingly takes his hand into hers.

"First I would like congratulate my brother. Tonight marks a New Beginning for you and this kingdom and for me as well."

Sitting up he gives his sister a questioning look.

She gestures for Bunny to speak.

"Oh um! Hi! Um…I'm Bunnymund."

Sophie was hanging on to every word. She could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute.

"I wanted say thank yoos for havin' me and me mates here. I've been having the time of my life here and most importantly I got ta meet Calla. Meeting her was the best thing to happen to me and that's why I've asked her to marry me."

Smiling she holds up the rose showing that she has accepted.

In unison, the Guardians shout.

"**What!?**"

Pursing his lips, Dante takes the initiative to give his sister a round of applaud. The remainder of guests follow suit and applaud the princess on her new engagement.

There was just one person not applauding.

"You're getting married?"

Bunny looks down at Sophie who was painfully staring up at him.

"Yes Sophie, I am. And I would love it if I could have your blessin'."

"No."

The reply was hurtful,

"What?"

"I said no! You've only known her for just a couple of days! And now you want to marry her!?"

Getting angry he slams his hand on the table.

"That's enough Sophie!"

"We're all thinking it! You would be stupid to marry her when you barely even know her!"

"ENOUGH! Stop actin' like spoiled liddle brat and grow up! You want people ta see yoos for the shiela that you are than act like one!"

Tooth sadly covered her mouth upon hearing Bunny say those words to Sophie.

Calla places her hand on his shoulder and pulls the Pooka back,

"That's enough Bunny."

Choking back tears, the girl grabs her glass.

"You…**you jerk**!"

She throws her drink in the Pooka's face and runs off.

"Soph! Bloody hell!"

Tooth gives the Pooka a stern look before taking chase.

"Sophie! Wait!"

Taking a sip of his wine, Dante smiles only to stop when he realizes that North was intently staring at him.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"Where are they?"

"Where are who?"

"You know what I mean. Where are Jack and Jamie?"

"Oh, your friends. They're right where they belong, in jail."

His eyes widen and soon anger takes a hold of him.

"Jail!?"

"No worries. Their trial is taking place tomorrow. You're more than welcome to join."

Filling his glass, he raises it towards North.

"Cheers."

Smiling he takes a sip.

Sick of the new king's smug look, North gets up and signals for Sandy to join him.

Looking back, North points over to Dante and irritably replies,

"Tomorrow it is. Goodnight _your_ majesty."

Turning the corner his angered look now takes on a worried tone.

"Fools, what have you done?"

North and Sandy head back to his bedroom to prepare for tomorrow's trial.


	7. Temple of Justice

Temple of Justice

The sound of water dripping could be heard in the distance. The dungeons were wet, cold and dark.

Sitting by the corner Jack had given up and laid his head on his knees.

Jamie continued to scream and shake at the bars looking out for anybody that would hear his cries for help.

"Hey! HEEEYYYY! Let us out of here! We didn't do anything wrong! HEEEYYYYYY!"

Flustered Jamie angrily pulls away from the bars and give it a sturdy kick.

"Damn it!"

He plops down and takes a seat by Jack.

"How long do you think it'll take for everybody to notice that we're gone?"

Flicking at a nearby pebble Jack tiredly replies,

"Don't know. Couple of days give or take."

"A couple of days!?"

"OR they probably already know, but are purposely keeping us here to suffer."

Jamie deemed that as a possible answer. Could he blame them though? With both Jack and him out of the way, the group was probably enjoying a couple of days of both peace and quiet.

Sounds of keys force the pair to look up.

Jamie jumps up and runs towards the bars.

Seeing a light in the distance, he smiles.

"Somebody's coming!"

A soldier approaches the door and begins to unlock it.

Smiling Jamie looks back at Jack who doesn't seem to share the same enthusiasm.

"Finally! It took long enough! Who got us out?"

The Pooka laughs and begins to handcuff Jamie,

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"You two are wanted in the Temple of Justice."

Jack stands up and approaches the Pooka.

"Wait. What? What's happening there?"

The soldier walks over and begins to handcuff Jack as well.

"There is where your trial will take place."

Jamie looks over to Jake and then back at the Pooka.

"Trial? Are you serious!? We didn't do anything!"

"That's for the king to decide."

Pulling out his sword, he gestures for them to walk.

Back at the Temple of Justice, the court room was filled to capacity.

Dante sat in the judge's seat as Calla and his father sat across from him.

North, Sandy, Sophie, Tooth, and Bunny took their seats at the front row, waiting for the trial to begin.

Sophie nervously clutched at her hands waiting for Jamie to appear through the doors.

Leaning over she whispers to North.

"What's going to happen if they're found guilty?"

Taking a deep breath he replies without pulling his eyes away from the doors.

"I don't know. Let us hope that it doesn't come to that."

Tooth gently takes the girls hand and says,

"Don't worry Sophie. It's going to be alright."

Turning to face the fairy she smiles, but while facing her she was able to look at Bunny for the first time since their fight.

Feeling eyes on him, he turns to look at the girl.

Scrunching her face, she angrily turns away and looks back at the door where Jamie is supposable entering from.

Noticing the girl's reaction Tooth turns to face Bunny and gently hits him in the leg.

"Behave!"

Raising his hands in disbelief, he defends himself,

"What did I do? SHE'S the one who threw her drink at me yet I'm the bad guy!"

Sophie slowly turns around and whispers loudly,

"Tooth, can you tell Bunny that I would appreciate him not mentioning me in his outlandish stories. Thank you."

Bunny leans over and loudly whispers back,

"Are yoos kiddin' me!? I can bloody well hear you! You reckon we Pookas have ears like this just ta look cute?"

Tooth attempts to intervene, but is cut off by Sophie's sarcastic remark.

"Oh I'm sorry! I can't hear you. Being that I'm human and all I was unfortunately born with tiny ears. Sorry that we can't all be blessed with the perfection that is known as the 'Pooka' race!"

"Here we bloody go again! You ramblin' about all this Pooka nonsense! If Pookas are so bad then why in the hell do yoos like me so much!? "

Shocked Tooth looks over to him and attempts to stop the madness with a proper scolding.

"BUNNY!"

Leaning over Tooth, Sophie quickly yells back,

"You know what? I'm glad this happened! It opened my eyes to show me how big of a jerk you really are! You are nothing but a 6'1" rabbit with emotional issues! SO glad Calla's the one who's going to have to put with that for the rest of her life."

Sitting back he crosses his arms and laughs.

"You're unbelievable."

"Oh! I'm the unbelievable one. Says the Pooka whose getting married to a woman he's only known for a couple of days."

The girl was beginning to strike a nerve.

Leaning back over he angrily replies,

"WHY can't yoos just be happy for me!? You know me better than anybody else and should know how much this means ta me!"

Sitting back she looks back to him with sadness in her eyes.

"You're right Bunny. I do know you better than anybody else. And maybe everything you've been wanting and wishing for has been right there under your nose the whole time."

She brings her attention back to the court room leaving Bunny to ponder over what she had just said.

The doors leading to the dungeons suddenly burst open.

Several soldiers walk out and soon Jamie and Jack walk through.

Sophie stands up and shouts,

"Jamie!"

North takes a hold of Sophie's arm and gently pulls her down.

"Keep calm. We wouldn't want to do anything to further anger them."

"But…"  
"Trust me Sophie. Everything is going to be ok."

Pausing, she finally does what she says and takes a seat.

Jamie and Jack stand before Dante as he contently stares down at them with power.

The room fills with chatter as the audience view Jack and Jamie for the first time.

Taking a stand, Dante begins his first duty as king.

"Order! ORDER!"

The room grows quiet.

Calla nervously moved in her chair as she looks over to Bunny who was looking back at her with a concerned look.

Jack and Jamie are violently pushed down to their knees.

North was itching to say something, but remains quiet for Jack and Jamie's sake.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. I have brought you in today to bask before the presence of these two lawbreakers. Here we have Jack a winter sprite, and Jamie…a human."

Gasps fill the air as the Pookas look at one each other in disbelief.

"A human?"

"Here!?"

"How can this be?"

"I thought humans went extinct years ago!"

"How did they get in?"

"QUIET!"

The Pookas do as they are told and quiet down.

Dante continues where he had left off.

"They were found wondering around the kingdom uninvited and secretly listening to a conversation I was having with the guards."

Gasping North looks over at the pair with a scolding look.

"It was only after the fact when I heard a vase breaking that I was made aware that I was being spied on. Their attentions were made clear when instead of them staying put to explain themselves, they ran forcing my men and I to take chase. "

Jamie attempts to get up, but is pushed back down by the guard.

"We didn't mean any harm!"

"Really, then care to explain what you were doing in my kingdom during afterhours and hiding while listening in to a private conversation."

"It's not what it seems your majesty. It was my fault. Jack had nothing to do with it."

Jack looks over to Jamie,

"Jamie don't! We fall we fall together!"

"No! It really was my fault. I asked Jack to come with me and he did despite not knowing what we were up to. I went back because I knew there was something you weren't telling us."

Intrigued, he turns to face the man.

"What could we possibly be hiding from you?"

"The truth."

Once again the room fills with chatter.

Dante's smile fades and he sneers at the man.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"To the rest it didn't mean much, but it bothered me when we were told that we had to leave by the seventh day before sunset. That's when I took a look at all the paintings and realized something."

Standing up, he looks over to Bunny who was intently staring at him.

"These are not your Pookas Bunny. These are your ancestors."

A look of shock takes over his face.

"What?"

"It only made sense when I remember the paintings I saw from The Warren matching what I saw here. The words on The Warren wall were inscribed 'Brought here by everlasting Hope'"

Unimpressed Dante asks,

"So?"

"Through the paintings I found out that your surname is Hope and Dante means Everlasting. You were the king that brought the Pookas to The Warren."

His eyes widen as he turns to his father for an explanation.

"Father?"

He doesn't say a word.

Jamie sadly looks over to Dante and further adds,

"He knew. Hence why he wanted us out by the seventh day."

Confused Calla sincerely asks,

"What happens on the seventh day?"

Looking away, her father looks towards the floor.

"It doesn't matter now. What has come to be will continuously come to be."

Dante rushes over and slams his hand on the chair.

"Enough with your riddles old man! Is what he saying true?"

"Yes."

Gasps and panic now fills the courtroom.

"After we were attacked by the humans, I had turned to a fortune teller to determine our fates as the Pooka race. Without your mother and with a new child I was alone and afraid and desperate. He had come to tell me that my son will one day reign as king and colonize us in a world where we will strive on achieving our purpose of bringing hopes and new beginnings. He had also informed me that that is where we will die and near the brink of extinction until one day we would rise and remind the world that it is Hope that will die last. And that hope lies in you Bunnymund. Guardian of Hope."

Bunny's eyes widen.

Shamefully looking away their father adds,

"I couldn't bear knowing that our race was nearly wiped out and asked for the great mages to place a spell allowing us to live on despite or tragic fate. The spell was only strong enough to allow us to rise every 500 years for seven days reliving the last days leading up to when Dante was made king. The cruelness being, that I am the only one that would be set to remember each event. You will all forget and we will be forced to relive these days in the next 500 years."

Grasping her heart, Calla nearly collapses in her chair.

Bunny was speechless.

Dante angry and confused confronts his father,

"Why would you do this to us?"

"It's a cruel fate to watch as your race collapses and you are left in a Pookaless world. It is an even crueler fate to be that only Pooka to live in that Pookaless world. Am I right Bunnymund?"

Tears flowed from the Pooka's eyes.

He could actually feel his heart aching upon the realization that this was all just a fairytale and he was nearing the end of reading the story.

Pushing pass the group he runs out of the courtroom.

This time it was Sophie who chases after him.

"Bunny! Wait!"

Dante shaking his head raises his hand and calmly says,

"The prisoners are free to go."

The pair are happy to see the soldiers free them of their chains as they are rejoined by the remaining Guardians.

Looking around Jamie is confused when he realizes that both Sophie and Bunny were missing.

"Where's Bunny and Soph?"

Sighing Tooth looks over at the door where the pair had just run through.

"They needed some time alone."

Ripping off his tie, he angrily throws it to the side before removing himself of his shirt and pants.

"AHHH!"

He flings the clothes into the pond.

"Bunny stop!"

Covering his eyes as tears flowed down his fingers, he irritably turns to the girl and shouts.

"What!? Isn't this what yoos wanted? By tomorrow Calla will be gone! All of this will be gone!"

"I never wanted for this to happen! I just wanted you to be happy!"

"Really? Cause yoos could of fooled me!"

"Would you stop and listen to me for just a second!?"

"No, I'm done listenin'. I'm getting married ta Calla tomorrow. And whether yoos guys like it or not me place is here. I'm a Pooka and I refuse to bloody go back to living in a Pookaless world. Understand?"

Just as he is about to leave Sophie shouts,

"What are you so afraid of? That you'll end up in a world surrounded by people who already love and care about you or does being surrounded by a similar race mean more to you? You know what Bunny? You are so caught up on not being alone that you forget that you were never alone. North, Tooth, Jack, Sandy, and Jamie…they all love and care for you dearly. Whatever it is that you finally decide to do I want you know one thing. I care for you Bunny, with all my heart and don't you forget it."

She walks pass him and makes her way back to the castle.

Looking down he sees the tie and gently picks it up.

Growling he throws it back towards the pond.

"Bloody hell!"

Plopping down, he places his head on his knees contemplating on what he should do next.


	8. Vows

**Vows**

The day had finally arrived. Servants were frantically trying to get everything done before the ceremony.

Preparations were being made for Bunny and Calla's wedding.

Strolling about, Sophie slowly takes in every detail.

Servants pass by her as if she were a ghost strolling about the castle searching for a purpose.

Gently touching the flowers, she picks at one lifting it to her nose.

It instantly reminds her of The Warren, and her heart immediately aches.

She could hear herself laughing along with Bunny as they lovingly ran through the Warren.

Looking up she could see a younger version of herself playing with Bunny.

She remembers that day vividly. It was the day she asked Bunny to marry her. She remembered him laughing and making a ring for her out of flowers.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, she could still hear him say,

"I'll always be there for yoos Sophie."

Innocently she asks,

"Promise?"

Laughing he sticks out a finger,

"Promise."

She can hear crying coming from a nearby room.

Rushing over she stops, when she sees herself crying by a tree.

Creeping up on the crying girl a flower is placed by the base of her feet.

She pauses to notice the bluish pink flower.

Looking up the girl is faced with a worried Pooka.

"Don't cry Sophie. You know I don't like it when yoos cry. What's botherin' you?"

"Eric _sniffle_* from class _sniffle*_ said I wasn't pretty enough to be his girlfriend."

Wiping a tear he proudly states,

"Who the bloody hell is Eric?"

"I guy I liked in class."

"Well I'll tell yoos what. That Eric's a drongo if he can't see how beautiful you are. Doesn't deserve your heart if you ask me. I mean how tall is he? Not one ta brag but I'm 6'1", master in tai chi and I reckon a guy would be bloody lucky to have you as his sheila."

He passes the flower over to the crying girl.

The girl smiles and wraps her arms around the Pooka's neck.

Sound of music forces Sophie to run towards another room.

Pushing open the door she instantly realizes that she was in her room now.

There stood Sophie taking the Pooka's hands into her's.

"Come on! I'll show you how! It's not hard!"  
"I don't know. I'm a really bad dancer."

Laughing she positions the Pooka on where he needed to hold her.

"It's easy. There are four steps in all and all you got to do is repeat them. I'll count ok?"

He nervously nods.

"Ok. Ready? 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3-OUCH!"

Stepping back, Bunny worriedly looks down at the girl's foot.

"I'm so sorry Sophie! I didn't mean-"

Laughing she takes his hand again. It's ok! Let's try it again."

Turning around she sees another door that's barely opened.

Walking in her heart quickens. She instantaneously knew what was happening in this room.

There sat Bunny by the lake feverishly painting one of his eggs.

Sophie was nervously playing with her hair, trying with all her might to grab the Pooka's attention.

"So Bunny, do you notice anything different?"

Not pulling his attention away from his egg he simply replies,

"No."

Flustered she gets up and amateurishly models for him.

"Really? Nothing?"

He doesn't even turn to look at the girl.

"Nope."

Stomping her foot she begins to protests his actions.

"You're not even looking!"

Taking a hint he pulls away from the egg and looks at the girl.

"Um…new haircut?"

"No!"

Turning her arm around, he can clearly see an amber green spring emblem tattooed right above her fuchsia butterfly tattoo on her left bicep.

His eyes widen and he laughs.

"Is that a spring emblem!?"

She happily nods.

Pointing to the one on his head he smiles.

"We match! It's like we're one in the same now!."

"Yeah…something like that."

She flirtatiously strolls over to him.

His smile fades as the girl wraps her arms around his neck.

His ears flattened and a blush covers his usually stoic face.

"Um…Soph. What are you-"

She places her lips against his.

Dropping the egg, he freezes.

Slowly pulling away, she stares deeply into his eyes.

She could feel the Pooka gently wrapping his arms around her lower back.

Brushing his ears back, she pulls him into another kiss.

Melting into it, Bunny pulls the girl towards him and deepens the kiss.

Lifting her, he gently lays her on her back as he continues to kiss her.

Digging her fingers into his fur she moans into his mouth.

The kiss abruptly ends with Bunny pulling away and getting up.

Confused, Sophie watches Bunny as he frantically walks away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"You gotta go."

"What? Why?"

"This…this isn't right."

"I don't understand."

Wiping his hand across his face, he bites his lip as he disapprovingly shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Soph. What yoos want from me I can't give you. You'll always and forever be me liddle ankle-biter."

Stomping his foot he creates a portal leading back to Sophie's house.

"Go home Sophie."

Not waiting for the girl to leave he hops off back towards his den.

Leaning against the door it pained her to see the imaginary Sophie sit there and cry as she desperately tried to make sense with what just happened.

Closing the door, Sophie takes a deep breath before making her way back to her room.

Singing blissfully at her reflection, Calla enjoys the day of pampering as her servants prep her for her wedding.

Her long hair placed up into a bun.

A knock at the door grabs her attention.

"Come in."

She is surprised to see that it is her brother.

The servants immediately stop what they are doing and bow before the king's presence.

"I need a moment with my sister."

He needn't ask twice. The servants immediately leave closing the door behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We need to talk."

Rolling her eyes, she attempts to finish her makeup herself.

"I'm not hearing it. I know what you're going to ask of me and the answer is no."

"Very well then I won't ask. I'll tell you instead. Don't marry him."

"And why not? Do I not deserve to be happy? I've finally found somebody that makes feel alive despite this cruel way of living. Don't take this away from me Dante. I won't allow you!"

Taking her hand he tenderly says,

"You deserve so much more, but unfortunately those are not the cards we were dealt with."

Near tears she pulls her hand away from her brother's.

Despite her attitude he continues,

"He's not one of us Calla. We're ghost lost in limbo forever to live out these days and these days alone. Tomorrow we will once again live out these days unaware that 500 years have passed from yesterday."

Wiping a tear, she stares at her reflection to see a crying bride.

"We've already lived out our lives. We went on to finding our mates and getting married and having our own little Pookas, creating a world outside of this. Bunny is our legacy. If you pull him into this world, you would have ultimately ended our race. He is the last of our kind. He is hope and without hope we have nothing."

"What if I go with him?"

"We're only alive because we live within this magical barrier."

Placing her hands on her face she sobs.

"If you truly love him, then you'll let him go."

Getting up to leave Dante places a kiss on his sister's head leaving her alone to cry away her sorrows.

The group sat anxiously contemplating on today's events.

Sadly sitting down Tooth informs what she had learned directly from Sophie.

Jack angrily approaches the group demanding answers.

"So we're just really going to let him stay? Do you even know what that means!? No more Bunny! No more Easter! NO MORE HOPE!"

Jamie rubbing his forehead tiredly replies,

"They know that Jack."

"Then what's the plan?"

Tooth sadly replies,

"There isn't one Jack. We have to respect Bunny's wishes and if marrying Calla will make him happy then we need to be there to support him."

North was of no help.

He had found the kingdom's stash of milky liqueur and has been red faced all day.

"Woopla! Idea! WE hic*stop the wedding!"

Tooth gives man a stern look.

"Don't you dare North! The last thing Bunny needs is for us to make a circus of his wedding."

An evil smirk creeps up on Jack's face.

"You know what Tooth you're absolutely right. We guys are going to get ready. You should go check up on Sophie. It's been quite an emotional rollercoaster and she's going to need a friend more than ever."

"You're right Jack. I'm going to go check up on her, but before I go mark my words. If _**any**_ of you do something to ruin today I will be the one to personally thank you with one of these."

Punching directly into her fist, she makes eye contact with each of them.

Sandy nervously looks over to North who was laughing.

"No worries Tooth! We hic* got this!"

Walking out Jack makes sure the door closes behind her.

Crossing his arms Jamie gives Jack a curious stare,

"What are you really up to?"

"I got a plan on how we can put a stop to this wedding."

Sandy panics and images begin to appear over his head.

Waving him off Jack confidently replies,

"We'll deal with Tooth later. Alright guys! So here's the plan…"

Curses can be heard coming from his room.

Wearing a full on Pooka tuxedo, Bunny once again struggles to get his tie on.

A knock on the door forces him to yell,

"Damn it- COME IN!"

He is surprised to see Calla standing behind him in her wedding dress.

Truning around he gasps,

"Calla! ? What are yoos doin' here? We're not supposed ta see each other until the wedding!"

"We really need to talk Bunny."

His heart sinks when he notices that she's been crying.

"What's wrong?"

Taking a seat on the bed, tears stream down the side of her soft rosy cheeks.

"I need to know why you're really doing this."

Wiping a tear he lovingly replies,

"It's because I love yoos. Why are you askin' me this?"

Taking his hand she places a soft kiss on it before asking.

"Is this what you really want Bunny? What you **TRUELY** want?"

He pauses.

She sobs.

"I feel like there's someone else taking a spot in your heart."

"There's…"

"Is it Tooth?"

His eyes widen.

"What? Tooth!?"

"I see how close you are with her and the other night she was in your room…"

"No nah nah no no! Trust me! There is NOTHING goin' on there."

"Then who?"

Taking her hand he kisses it.

"Nobody. Just yoos Princess."

A smile pushes pass her sobs.

"I want you to know that I don't want you to feel bad for me Bunny. I want you to do whatever your heart tells you to do."

"But…this is what I want. This is always what I've wanted."

More tears flow from her violet eyes as she asks,

"Is it Bunny, is it really?"

Looking away he ponders over the question.

"Yes…yes it is."

Laughing she smiles.

He gently wipes away her tears.

"Now don't cry Princess yoos know I don't like ta see you cry…"

For a second he could have sworn that it was Sophie herself sitting in front of him.

She wraps her arms around him and places a kiss on his lips.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get married!"

Taking a moment he nods and joins the Princess.

Guests gather filling every available seat.

Dante takes a seat by his father in the front row.

Tooth stands among several female Pookas as one of the bridesmaids.

Jack, Jamie, and Sandy stand with several male Pookas as the grooms.

Looking around Tooth looks over to Jack and whispers,

"Where's North?"

Signaling her that North was drunk she gives him a look of disapproval.

"Jack!"

He signals for her to be quiet. He points over to the door to signal that the wedding was starting.

A soft melody fills the room indicating for everybody to take their seats.

The door opens revealing a little girl Pooka in a gorgeous spring dress. She happily hops about while throwing various flower petals on the floor.

Next up was a little boy Pooka in a tiny Pooka Tuxedo.

He opens a box releasing a swarm of butterflies of various colors.

A string of dancers beautifully dance down the aisle as they make their way towards the alter.

Soon a line of soldiers line up against each side of the benches and raise their swords.

Pulling down their swords, a ravishing looking Bunny reveals himself and walks down towards the alter.

Taking his place by the alter, he smiles and winks at Tooth who was already happily crying for the Pooka.

He turns around and gives Jack, Jamie, and Sandy a firm handshake.

The music changes and everybody gets up on their feet.

A little girl Pooka steps forward and begins to drop rose petals as Calla makes her way through the doors.

Guest can be heard swooning and gasping in delight upon seeing the Princess looking absolutely stunning on her wedding day.

Several wipe tears as others bow in her presence.

Bunny could only sigh nervously and smile as the blushing bride slowly walks towards him.

Turning towards her brother and father, she gives a small curtsy.

Bunny rushes down and takes her hand and leads her over to the alter.

They smile at each other and lovingly take each other's hands.

The pastor raises a book and asks for the pair to place a hand over it.

"These two have acknowledged that they have accepted each other as mates and are forever bonded by their love for one another. Let us begin."

The Pastor reads out several long passages that nearly knock Jack and Jamie to sleep.

Sandy tugs on their suits to rest assure that they stay awake long enough for their plan to work.

The pastor then goes on about a personal experience he had on his wedding day causing several guest to laugh.

Jamie nervously whispers to Jack.

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry. He'll be here."

The Pastor wipes a tear from his eye as he laughs at one of his own jokes continues,

"And then I said-"

A crash can be heard in the back along with several Russian words.

The crowd confusingly stares at each other as the noise grows louder.

Jack looks over to Jamie and smiles,

"And here we go."

Bunny's ears perk upon catching a Russian word here and there.

"What the bloody hell?"

The Russian burst through the door, with a bottle in hand.

Jack gives the man a questionable look.

Jamie nudges him and nervously says,

"Um…is that what we originally said he was supposed to do?"

"Uh oh."

Chugging down the milky liquor North hiccups as he sloppily makes his way down the aisle.

"St-STOP THE WEDDING!"

Dante and his father turn around and are surprise to see North in such a sloppy state.

Gasping Tooth looks over at the trio who nervously wave back at her.

Mouth gaped open Bunny shouts,

"North!?"

"Yes! It is I Bunny!"

Taking note of the bottle in North's hand he irately asks,

"Are yoos drunk?"

Pausing, North looks at the bottle and raises an accusing finger at the Pooka.

"No!"

Chucking the bottle, he wobbly walks towards the alter.

The Pastor takes over and demands for North to explain himself for disrupting the Princess' wedding.

"Good sir, why on Eden have you asked to stop the wedding from proceeding?"

The drunken man looks over to Jack and Jamie who were cheering him on and giving him a big thumbs up.

"It's because HIC* Bunny's heart desires someone else!"

Calla looks over to Bunny who was too busy giving North a death glare to notice.

"Excuse me!? North yoos gumby! If you don't shut that trap of yours I swear -"

The Pastor intrigued asks for North to continue,

"Who is this person you speak of?"

Strolling over North looks down at Bunny and grabs him by the cheeks,

"What the hell do you-"

His amber green eyes widen to its full extent when North pulls the Pooka into a kiss.

Everyone in the room remains speechless.

Tooth, Jack, Jamie, and Sandy stand there mouths gaped open as Bunny remains still from a state of shock.

Calla could only stare in disbelief as her future husband kisses another man right there in front of her.

Pulling away, North places a hand over Bunny's shoulder and proudly states,

"With me of course!"

Snapping out of the kiss, Bunny pushes the man away.

"**Have yoos gone mad**!?"

Looking over the Pooka stomps over to Jack and Jamie who were now nervously hiding behind Sandy.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted yoos two fools ta be me groomsmen! You told him to say that! Didn't you!?"

Jack nervously shrugs his shoulders and says,

"Well, not exactly."

"**NOT EXACTLY**!?"

The pastor rings a bell in an attempt to bringing the room in order.

"Please! May we continue?"

The soldiers force North to take a seat for the remainder of the ceremony.

Rubbing his head, Bunny heatedly answers,

"Yes! Can we!?"

Meanwhile a small commotion occurs as a girl makes her way towards the front.

Tipping toeing pass the guards and not wanting to add to the drama, Sophie takes a seat by North who is now tied up and gagged.

Still flustered over what North had done, Bunny shakes his head in a disapproving manner.

Glancing over to where North was sitting Bunny's eyes perk when he notices the girl beside him.

He lingers as his eyes makes contact with hers.

A soft smile forms around her lips.

The Pastor sternly asks the Pooka,

"Shall we continue?"

Pulling himself together he turns around and faces Calla.

"Ye..yes!"

Calla looks over at Bunny with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?"

Despite looking a bit uncomfortable Bunny assures the Princess that he is ready and able to continue.

"I'm fine. Can we PLEASE continue?"

The Pastor prepares to close the ceremony asking for the pair to hold hands.

"As these two prepare to commit to love and to cherish each other, I will ask for them to repeat several words. I will start with you Calla."

Nodding she happily takes Bunny's hand's and waits for the Pastor to recite the words.

"I Calla Terra Hope take E Aster Bunnymund to be my mate for now and forever and always."

Smiling, she lovingly repeats the words to Bunny.

"I Calla Terra Hope take E Aster Bunnymund to be my mate for now and forever and always."

The Pastor brings his attention to Bunny.

"I E Aster Bunnymund take Calla Terra Hope to be my mate for now and forever and always."

Smiling he proudly says,

""I E Aster Bunnymund take Calla Terra Hope ta be me mate for now and forever and always."

Raising the book the Pastor loudly says,

"I then pronounce these Pookas as soul mates and they may now address each other as husband and wife!"

Smiling Bunny pulls Calla into a loving kiss.

Guests begin to cheer and clap.

Tooth wipes a tear as she applauds for the couple.

Sophie sadly watches the pair as she slowly claps for the newlyweds.

The ballroom filled to near capacity as Pookas gathered and dance celebrating the Princess' wedding.

Laughter and cheers were in abundance as Calla made her rounds in hugging and dancing with guests.

Meanwhile outside of the balcony stood a somber looking Pooka,

Walking over North places a hand on his shoulder.

Half smiling the Pooka goes back to looking out towards the ocean.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"It's quite alright mate. Nah hard feelin's."

"Then why do you continue to look so sad my friend?"

"I don't know. I guess it's all beginnin' ta feel too real."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Do yoos reckon I'm makin' the right decision in staying?"

"I can't make that decision for you Bunny, only you and you alone know the answer to that question."

"Bunny?"

The pair turn around to see Calla raising a hand towards the Pooka.

"It's time."

Swallowing hard he looks over to North who signals for the Pooka to go with his bride.

Dragging him towards the dance floor, Calla takes his hands and positions him.

"I don't know how ta dance."

Not believing him for a second, she asks,

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

The music starts and the dance already starts off awkward.

Taking a step forward he accidently steps on Calla's foot.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

She repositions him and tries again.

He gets through 3 steps before stepping on her.

Embarrassed Bunny is about to stop when he suddenly feels a hand being placed gently against his lower back.

Turning around he makes eye contact with a pair of big beautiful sea green eyes.

"May I?"

Calla smiles and passes Bunny's hand into the girl's.

"Maybe you'll have better luck than me Sophie."

Just like before Sophie positions Bunny and gently places one of his hands into her's while the other is positioned against her lower back.

"Ready?"

He nods.

Whispering loud enough just for them to hear she takes count,

"1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4."

The pair beautiful glides through the dance floor not missing a step.

All eyes were fixated on them now.

"Ok for this one just give me a small twirl and you're done."

Nervously he does as he is told executing the dance to near perfection.

The guests clap, cuing Calla to step in and retrieve her husband.

"That was wonderful! And you said you couldn't dance."

"I can't. Thank yoos Sophie."

Letting go of his hand she uncomfortably clasps them together before saying,

"Anytime. Congratulations again on your wedding."

Walking away she goes off to join Jack and Jamie who were dancing on the dance floor.

He keeps his eyes on her even as he is pulled back towards the dance floor by Calla.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please rise as The Bride and Groom dance together for the very first time."

Laughing, she repositions Bunny.

"Let's try this again."

The music starts and this time the pair start off on a good note.

Beautifully gliding across the dance floor Bunny couldn't help but look up to find Sophie looking over at him with eyes full of sorrow.

He could see the girl mouth the words,

"Bye bye Bunny. Hop Hop."

She turns around and vanishes through the crowd.

A hand is placed against his cheek as his face is pulled towards Calla who was lovingly staring back up at her husband.

"I love you."

She leisurely pulls him into a passionate filled kiss.

Pulling away he smiles. Taking a moment he looks around and realizes that he can't find any of his friends. Children were laughing as couples got up to dance. He was surrounded in a sea of Pookas.

It was in that moment that he had truly understood what it meant to feel alone.

Bringing his attention back to Calla he hesitantly replies.

"I love yoos to."

She adoringly rests her head on his shoulder as they slowly sway under the moon's light.


	9. I Will Never Stop

**I Will Never Stop**

The sun rose in the horizon revealing the Kingdom of Eden under its warm bright beams. It would be the last time they would see the sun for another 500 years. Everything appeared to happen in such a painfully slow state.

This afternoon Dante will be sworn in as king and everything will reset.

Bunny couldn't help, but wonder how it will work considering that he wasn't originally a part of this world. Would he forget and fall in love with Calla all over again? Would he simply vanish? He grew more and more nervous as the time passed.

He was standing in front of the mirror getting dressed.

Calla was in the bathroom showering, leaving the Pooka with his thoughts.

All he could think about was how Sophie had said goodbye to him.

He could still see her lips moving and the words 'Bye bye Bunny. Hop hop.' passing her lips.

Reaching up and touching the mirror, Bunny sadly says,

"I'm really going to miss you ankle-biter."

Walking out in a robe and a towel wrapped around her hair, Calla walks over and places a kiss on the Pooka's cheek.

"Good morning honey."

Pulling himself together he fakes a smile before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mornin' love."

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous mostly."

There was one thing that the princess was good at and that was reading people.

"Is that all?"

Avoiding eye contact Bunny turns around and goes back to trying to fix his tie.

"Yes."

Looking away she uncomfortably rubs her arm.

"It was Sophie wasn't it?"

Shocked he turns around to look back at his bride.

"What?"

"All this time I thought it was Tooth. How could I have missed it?"

"What are yoos talkin' about?"

"You're not fooling anyone Bunny. Especially not me."

Getting on one knee he takes Calla's hand upon seeing the Princess in near tears.

"No! NO! I love you!"

Reaching up he wipes a tear only to have the Princess take a hold of it.

"I'm not asking whether or not you love me. I know you love me, but you love her more."

Panicked he attempts to explain, but she doesn't allow him. She tenderly places a hand on his lips before lovingly saying,

"We're needed in the throne room. We can talk more later."

She places a kiss on his lips before returning back to the bathroom.

Defeated he sits there rubbing his ears back.

Plopping onto the bed he painfully covers his eyes as he attempts to figure out what to do.

The Guardians sadly gather their stuff assuring they had everything before leaving.

Jamie had stopped what he was doing when he realized Jack was sitting by the windowsill sadly looking out towards the plaza.

Looking down Jamie can see that Jack was staring down at Sophie who was miserably sitting by the fountain with a flower in hand.

Placing a hand on Jack's shoulder Jamie consuls the boy,

"She'll be alright. We should really focus on getting out of here. I don't know about you, but I would hate to find myself here 500 years from now repeating the last 7 days."

Taking a deep breath Jack nods in agreement.

"Yeah, but what about Bunny? Are we really going to let him go through with this?"

North filling a bag with goodies flatly replies,

"Bunny can only make that decision and he has already stressed to me that this is the decision he has made. As a fellow Guardian I will respect his decision and will no longer attempt to sway his decision."

Tooth wiping a tear sorrowfully states,

"I'm sure going to miss him."

Sighing, sad images appear above Sandy's head.

Attempting to hide the tears, North angrily shakes his head in frustration.

"Enough! Bunny is staying and that is the end of that! We will inform Manny when we get back and he will have to find a replacement. Now let's go before the sun sets."

They all remain silent as they go about and finish gathering their stuff.

Down by the fountain, Sophie was toying with a flower she had found on her way there.

Intently staring down on the bluish pink flower, she toys with the petals when one accidently gets picked off.

Curious she then continues to pick at each petal.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not…"

She continues on until reaching the last petal.

In wonder she smiles all while picking out the last petal.

"He loves me…"

Pulling her attention away from the petal, she notices a little girl pooka staring up at her.

The girl sported a beautiful spring dress with two red bows placed on each of her ears. What instantly caught her attention were the little girl's amber green eyes.

Laughing she pulls an egg from her pocket and playfully shows it to Sophie.

Reaching down she reaches for the egg. It was beautifully painted.

Turning it around in a gold calligraphy the word BELIEVE was inscribed on the egg.

She could feel her heart racing.

Looking back at the girl to thank her, she was surprised to see that the little Pooka was gone.

Turning around, she could see a woman taking the little girl's hand.

"Esther Astella Bunnymund! How many times do I have ta tell yoos that you can't just bloody go on and wonder about like that!? "

"Sorry mum."

The little girl looks back at Sophie giving her a wave goodbye.

Her eyes widen.

"Could that be?"

"SOPHIE!"

Looking up she can see Jamie and the rest of the gang walking towards her.

"Ready to go?"

Somberly looking back down at the egg, she fumbles it around in her hand before responding,

"Yeah. I'm ready."

They all head for the exit, with Sophie looking back at the castle.

"I'm going to miss you Bunny. I'm going to miss you terribly."

Guests begin to gather at the throne room as Dante gets ready to officially claim his position as king.

Staggering in, Bunny takes a seat by Calla at the front row.

His eyes continuously went back and forth towards the window where he can clearly see that the sun was beginning to set.

Important political figures take their seats up front to watch as the new king is sworn in.

The pastor takes a stand and begins the ceremony.

"Today is the day that will be marked in Pooka history as Dante Hope takes his place on the throne as the new king of Eden."

Dante's father removes himself of his cloak, scepter, and crown.

"As our previous king steps down we would like to thank him for his services and for allowing us to have had the pleasure of having him lead our kingdom into New Beginnings and New Hopes."

Bowing the Pastor suggests for the previous successor to stand up and to share any words of wisdom he may have for his kingdom before officially stepping down as king.

"I could not have asked for a better successor than my son Dante. I know that he will do everything in his power to lead us to greatness as we venture on towards uncharted waters."

Looking down, he makes eye contact with Bunny.

"There are times where our future may look bleak, dark, and hopeless. I was brought and raised with the idea that those are the times when Hope will rise and bring light to a world surrounded by eternal darkness."

Bunny's eyes are intently focused on the man when he realizes that he was speaking to him directly.

"A world without hope is a world without meaning, dreams will become a thing of the past, and everything you ever hold close would have been a faint memory. It is our jobs as Pookas to maintain that faith despite what we would personally wish for ourselves, and it is those sacrifices we must make to insure that our race lives on and not be lost in the pages of a soon to be fairy tale. We must ask ourselves what is it that we wish to leave behind. How would we want to be remembered? As a fable or as legends told by generations to come? One is a lonely number, but sometimes it takes just that one to make a difference. It is how we strive as a Pooka race. Our gift to the world is Hope. We help **KEEP** the faith even through difficult times, and **THAT** is why Hope dies last!"

The crowd cheers and applauds at his words.

Slowly turning to Calla, Bunny lovingly takes her hand.

Confused she looks up at the Pooka.

"Bunny?"

"I have ta go."

Her shocked expression soon changes to a smile as she places a loving hand on his cheek.

"Your heart is telling you exactly what it wants Bunny. It's about time you started listening to it."

"Calla…"

Holding back tears she gently whispers,

"Even though it pains me to say this, your place isn't here with us Bunny. It's with them. It's always been with them."

"I don't know what ta say."

"Just know Bunny that even after we're gone you're never alone, you were never alone."

Holding back tears he pulls the Princess into a loving hug.

"I will NEVER forget yoos! "

"As will I E Aster Bunnymund. As will I."

Sobbing, she lovingly hugs Bunny back before whispering to him,

"Thank you Bunny. Thank you for everything."

Placing a kiss on her cheek, he looks back at the window to realize that it was nearly sun set.

Pushing pass the crowd, Bunny stops in the middle of the aisle to look back at Dante and his father.

The father smiles back at the Pooka as Dante gives him a hearting salute.

All eyes were on Bunny who was now glancing over each Pookas face.

Dante's voice fills the room when he tells the Pooka.

"Everything will be alright. We have already lived out our lives; it is time you do the same. As Pookas we represent new beginnings, new life, and the Hope that comes of it. As king I leave these responsibilities on you E Aster Bunnymund. The last living Pooka and the Guardian of Hope."

Swallowing hard, he bows before Dante.

Looking over to Calla, she takes the opportunity to smile and blow a kiss at the Pooka who then shouts,

"I'll make yoos proud. I'll make you ALL proud!"

Getting up he runs out the doors, leaving Dante to smile.

"You've already have Aster. You've already have."

Turning around Dante prepares to be sworn in as the sun begins to set.

Running past the plaza, Bunny notices that things were begin to vanish around him.

"Wait for me guys. I'm comin'!"

Taking a stand Dante gets on one knee.

The Pastor takes his place and grabs the sword.

"Dante Hope, you may proceed with the declaration and affirmation of your oath upon taking the position of king of Eden."

Nodding, Dante loudly and proudly states his declaration.

"I Dante Hope swear allegiance to the Pookas, and to the Kingdom of Eden. I swear to faithfully perform the duties my kingdom lays upon me and continue to represent new beginnings, new life, and the Hope that comes of it. So help me Eden almighty! This I declare and affirm as a Pooka and as king."

Raising the sword the Pastor gently places it over Dante's left shoulder and then gently brings it to his right.

"Rise Dante Hope! Rise as our new king of Eden!"

Rising, cheers echo throughout the throne room.

The back of the room begins to fade as each Pooka individually becomes transparent.

"Dante!"

Calla quickly pushes through the crowd and makes her way up to her brother giving him a loving hug.

Pulling her into a hug, he attempts to reposition a strand of hair away from her face but it was already too late, his finger goes right through her.

Knowing that time has run out he painfully stares into his sister's transparent violet eyes and proudly says.

"This is my promise to you. Even as our time is over in this world I will never forget the sacrifice you made for us today. You Calla are a true inspiration. I am proud to have the honor in calling you my sister."

Unable to hug him, Calla smiles,

"As am I in having you as my brother, king, and leader of the Pooka race. Mom would have been proud."

The last part pained him.

Reaching up and acting as if she were placing a hand on his cheek she softly says,

"All hail Dante Hope. The new king of Eden."

With that Calla and Dante vanish as the kingdom drifts back to sleep for another 500 years.

The view was spectacular.

The Guardians had sat by North's sleigh to watch as the kingdom vanished.

Bit by bit the kingdom faded away.

Sophie was staring up in awe of the whole event.

Having seen quiet enough North signals for them to leave.

As soon as they stepped out of the Kingdom's magical field, they had immediately obtained their powers.

Tooth had fluttered over to Sophie placing a hand on her shoulder,

"It's time we head home."

Giving the vanishing kingdom one last look she takes Tooth's words to heart and heads back over to the sleigh.

Stopping she could have sworn that she had heard a familiar voice in the distance.

Turning around her eyes widen when she sees a familiar Pooka running in their direction.

"Bunny?"

"SOPHIE!"

Everything was vanishing around him. He was even becoming a bit transparent.

"BUNNY!"

The Guardians and Jamie turn around as soon as they heard her say the name.

She runs in his general direction running back within Eden's magical barrier.

Jamie shouts out for her seeing that the sun was so close to setting. He would lose her forever.

"SOPHIE! DON'T!"

It felt as time itself had stopped for the pair.

His eyes make contact with her fading green ones

("I don't deserve you, but yoos love me just the same.)

Getting on one knee Sophie raises her arms.

(I'll never stop trying Bunny. I'll never stop watching as you leave. I'll never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me. I'll never stop holding your hand I'll never stop choosing you Bunny.")

No matter how fast he ran he felt as if he wasn't getting any closer to her.

("I want ta look the other way. You are me life, my love, my only and that's the one thin' that won't change.")

In unison and in thought the pair state,

"That's my promise to you."

"That's me promise ta you."

With one giant leap he jumps into the girl's arms. Pushing them out of the magical barrier as it closes behind them.

Tumbling around in the grass, the pair comes to a violent stop leaving everybody speechless.

Looking up he is met by Sophie's beautiful green eyes as her hair sloppily lied over her right eye.

His breathing was rapid from all the running, but there was no hiding the blushing creeping across his face.

She couldn't believe it. Right there lying underneath her was Bunny! Her Bunny! Her Guardian!

Tears of joy fill her eyes as she wraps her arms around the Pooka's neck.

The Guardians and Jamie couldn't believe it. They all gathered around the pair smiling at the sight of their Pooka friend.

Jack flying over is the first to plunder the Pooka with questions.

"What happened!? I thought you were staying for sure."

Getting up he gently lifts and places Sophie by him.

"I was, until I realized that I was stayin' for all the wrong reasons. I was too busy wrapping myself with the idea that by staying with the Pookas that I would have finally found a place ta call home and not be alone. But while I was there I realized that I wasn't home and that I felt more alone than ever when I imagined not having you guys around. I have a responsibility here to fulfill me duties as Guardian and for my fellow Pookas. THIS is my home and yoos guys are me family. I will never be alone as long as I have you guys with me."

Jack flies over and proceeds to give the Pooka a firm nuggie.

"Aww! Is Peter Cotton Tail getting soft on us!?"

Flustered he attempts to push Jack off, who he narrowly misses as the snow sprite flies off laughing.

"Bug off! YOOS I can live without!"

North pulls the group into a hug.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS WONDERFUL! Come! We head back to North Pole for cookies and eggnog!"

Stopping Bunny nervously looks back at North.

"Oh nah! I'm quiet done! I'm still recoverin' from the last kiss!"

Laughing North gives Bunny a firm slap on the back.

"No worries! We save that for mistletoe!"

The Pooka's eyes widen.

"Wait! WHAT!? OH NO! Not on your nelly!"

"AH! I kid! Why are rabbits always so nervous?"

They all jump on the sleigh happily to finally be back together.

Looking back Bunny helps Sophie get up on the sleigh.

Still processing the idea that Bunny was there, Sophie nervously pulls a hair back.

"Bunny…"

Placing a finger on her lips he whispers,

"We'll talk more back at the Pole."

Smiling, she gently wraps her hand into his as he affectionately takes hold of it.

Looking over towards the horizon, he faintly smiles while staring at where The Kingdom of Eden was previously standing.

The reindeers take off and with a soft whisper North throws the snow globe, riding and vanishing into the portal leading them back towards the Pole.

**WHEW! Next Chapter will be the last! I absolutely LOVE your reviews! They have me laughing and your threats have me cowering by my keyboard. SO happy you guys are enjoying this story. I will try to update ASAP! Thanks guys! **

To get a full sense of where some of the words shared between Bunny and Sophie at the end check out SafetySuit - Never Stop (Wedding Version) 


	10. Stay

**Stay**

Back at the Pole the group gathered by the fireplace as cookies and eggnog were shared amongst each other.

An explosion of laughter filled the room when they recount how North went about kissing Bunny during his drunken state.

Bunny was the only one not laughing as he sat their embarrassingly recalling that moment.

Wiping a tear Jack gives the Pooka a pat in the back before asking,

"So North! How would you rate Cotton Tail over here? Is he a keeper?"

Taking a moment to ponder North smiles,

"Mmm I've had better."

The group laughs in unison, leaving Bunny to pout over the constant teasing.

Walking over North places an arm around Bunny's shoulder and sincerely says.

"In all seriousness Bunny. I am happy to have you here. I know that was not easy for you to do."

Taking a deep breath in, he looks down at his eggnog and uncomfortably slouches the drink around in his cup.

"It was the hardest decision I've ever made in me life mate. But I know that it was the right one."

North smiles and gives the Pooka a playful pet in the head.

Tooth sipping her drink warmly smiles at the Pooka,

"It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Thanks Tooth."

"Oh and before I forget, there was something I was meaning to give you."

Surprised, Bunny was now curious as to what the Tooth fairy had in store for him.

Reaching into a bag she pulls out a book.

"I thought you might like it."

She passes over the book to him.

Opening the book, his eyes soften.

"Tooth this is-"

"I know. A book containing all the paintings we saw at the castle."

Turning a page, his eyes sadden.

Touching the picture, he softly whispers,

"Calla…"

"She wanted you to have it. For the memories."

Closing the book, he looks over and smiles at her.

"Thank yoos Tooth. It means a lot."

She flutters over as the pair share a friendly hug.

Noticing that the atmosphere was becoming a bit gloomy North rises from his chair and raises his glass.

"Where is the music? This is becoming depressing!"

Sloppily walking over to a radio, he turns it on filling the room with sounds of Rocking Christmas music.

"Ahh! There we go!"

He nearly topples over after taking a gulp from his huge mug.

"Come Tooth! Dance with me."

"Oh I don't know North! I –AH!"

He playfully takes her hand and begins to dance.

Sandy, Jamie, and Jack share a toast and drink from their glasses as they continued to talk about their earlier adventures.

Sophie lets out a laugh as she happily watches North dance with Tooth.

Looking down she notices Bunny smiling as he watched the group go on with their festivities.

Nervously licking her lips, she reaches over and takes his hand.

The Pooka's ears perk up as he looks down to see that Sophie was now holding his hand into hers as she gently massaged it affectionately.

Blushing he lets out an uncomfortable cough before standing up, placing down his eggnog.

"Soph, can I hazza words with yoos?"

Stunned, she gives the room a glance over before walking out with Bunny.

Walking over, Bunny heads over and strolls into North's bedroom.

She could feel the butterflies overtake her belly when she walks into the room finding herself alone with the Pooka.

Once inside Bunny walks over and locks the door.

She nervously sits on the bed waiting for Bunny to say whatever he wanted to say. Deep inside, she was growing sick from all the suspense.

Crossing his arms he leans back onto the fireplace as he focused all of his energy and thoughts on the girl sitting before him.

"Look Soph, I wanted ta apologize for the way I treated yoos back there. It was never me intentions to hurt or use you. A lot has been thrown at me from the last couple of days…or month even."

Standing up she slowly strolls over to the Pooka.

She appeared to be searching for something when she looked into his eyes.

"Why did you really marry her?"

He wasn't expecting Sophie to sideline him with questions. He sure as hell wasn't prepared to answer them either.

"Why? Because I loved her."

"Did you?"

The question was hurtful.

"Yes. I did. I need yoos ta understand somethin'. What I did back there had NOTHING to do with us. How I felt for her was different."

Rolling her eyes and throwing her arms in the air, she sarcastically replies back,

"Really cause you could have fooled me."

Trying his best to keep his patience, Bunny doesn't say a word. It's not until Sophie takes the initiative to start up the conversation again.

"Was it because she was a Pooka?"

Now he couldn't help but feel that Sophie was purposely asking these questions to start up a fight with him.

"Of course! It had everythin' ta do with her being a Pooka!"

"So if I were a Pooka-"

"But you're not Soph! You're human and you're a mortal."

Taking a moment to process what he had just said she asks,

"If everything was so perfect then why did you really leave?"

Taking a deep breath he uncomfortably brushes his ears back.

"Ugh Soph…why are yoos makin' this hard for me?"

"Funny how you think I'm making this hard on you when I was the one who was hurting the whole time. Ever think about that?"

Irritated she walks away from the Pooka and takes a seat back at the bed.

Grabbing a pillow she plops down and covers her face with it.

Bunny cautiously walks over and lies on the bed next to her.

He gently pulls the pillow from her face forcing the girl to look over at him.

They deeply stare into each other's eyes as Bunny reaches over and places a hand over her flushed cheek.

"Have I ever told yoos that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

Lovingly taking his hand she whispers back,

"No. No you haven't."

Swallowing nervously he looks at the girl and then back at the door and back at her.

"You know how I feel about yoos ya?"

A smirk forms in the corner of her mouth as she whispers to him,

"No. I don't actually."

Hesitant at first he reaches over and climbs over the girl.

Her eyes widen as she holds her breath when the Pooka gently pulls her into a loving kiss.

Closing her eyes she affectionately melts into him.

The Pooka slowly parts the kiss as his eyes meet with hers.

She was breathing heavily as she stared back adoringly at the Pooka.

Brushing her hair back he lays a kiss on her forehead.

"I reckon yoos do."

Biting her lips, she feels the Pooka pull her into another kiss.

He tightly wraps his arms around her tiny frame.

She loses herself as her arms lazily wrap themselves around the Pooka's neck.

Pulling away, his nose playfully rubs against hers before he places himself in the crook of her neck.

In taking the smell of her sweet perfume, he holds her tightly, placing her lips by her ear.

He whispers,

"I'm not sure how ta feel about us Soph, but I know I can't see myself without yoos."

It melted her heart to hear him say those words to her.

Turning her face towards him, she seductively says,

"Let's just take our time. No need to rush."

Staring back into Sophie's bright green eyes emitted emotions from the Pooka that he's never quiet felt before.

It instantly brought him back to when Sophie kissed him for the first time.

It scared him, to feel this way for her.

The look in his eyes concerned her,

"Bunny?"

It scared him even more when he thought he had lost her forever.

"I want yoos ta stay."

Her eyes widen upon hearing the Pooka say that to her,

"Stay?"

Taking her hand he places a gentle kiss on it.

"I want yoos ta stay with me."

Smiling, she caresses his cheek.

"I'll always be with you Bunny. Now and forever."

Forever…how long exactly was that for a mortal compared to an immortal?

He couldn't care for that now. At this moment he had her and he would make sure to hold on to her from now until whenever forever finally came.

"Yes…I'll stay with you Bunny."

Shyly laughing, Bunny plops his head onto her chest.

She giggles just as the Pooka places his lips against hers once more.

Sophie suddenly rolls Bunny onto his back as she playfully pins him down and straddles him. Smiling, she lovingly stared down at the Pooka and in a proud manner she says,

"I win. I believe that's 5-1 now. Am I right? "

His eyes widen to only soften as a laugh escapes his lips.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm still winnin'."

He reaches up and teasingly flicks the girl on the forehead.

Despite her protests he gets up and reaches a hand out to her.

"Come. Don't want everybody talkin' about how we happened ta vanish in the middle of our rendezvous."

Smiling she jumps off the bed and takes his hand.

"So…when do you think we should tell them?"

Stopping he ponders over the question.

"In do time. Let's use this time ta cherish the time we won't have later."

Confused, she asks.

"Like what?"

"Like Jamie givin' me hell for goin' out with his liddle sister or the fact that 'll never hear the end of it from Snowflake and don't even get me started on North! "

Laughing she places her head on the Pooka's arm before being led out of North's room.

"Oh Bunny…"

Unbeknownst to Sophie the egg that was given to her earlier had fallen out of her pocket. Lying there on the bed, the gold calligraphy glitters brightly against the fire's light shining vibrantly the word 'Believe'.

**THE END**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! These fanfics are wearing me out! I'm really glad that I had finished this one before my very busy schedule kicks in. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
